Te odio,Te amo, Desaparece!,No te separes de mi!
by Kakura Izumi
Summary: Miles de accidentes ocurren aqui y de alguna u otra forma terminan odiandose u queriendose, Bipolaridad? inseguridad? mal summary? pues claro que si XDD SoulxMaka ocurrira un desatre asimetrico? Ore-sama sera derrotado? por que hago tantas preguntas?leean
1. prologo!

**Wolis chics!, aquí me presento!**

**Soy Carla o más conocida como Kakura!, no me pregunten porque ¬¬**

**En fin, aquí les presento mi primer fic SxM o MxS o como quieran llamarlo**

**Maka: Que me van a meter con ese estúpido!**

**Si, hay algo de malo ¬¬**

**Maka: como que si hay algo de malo?, claro que hay algo malo, ¡tu cerebro!**

**Maka recuerda que aquí Yo mando, y si quiero, puedes hacer la más ridícula escena de tu vida, así que por favor….**

**Soul: Maka para!, que esta loca nos puede hacer quizás que cosas!**

**Vez Maka, Soul conoce su lugar, está bien domesticado ^^**

**Soul: quien dices que está domesticado! Maldita #€&$**

**Soul! Con esa boca comes? Ò_Ó, bueno, no los aburro más y… aquí está el Capi! **

**Pero antes lo advierto!, Soul Eater no me Pertenece, Tampoco Tsubasa! ni ninguna de las series de más adelante, solo La historia y nada más!**

**Prólogo**

3 chicos… ¿¡Y un robot!

**Maka pov.**

Por fin habíamos regresado a nuestro departamento, Soul se tendió sobre el sofá con las manos en el rostro, estaba pálido como el papel, aunque yo no estaba en mejores condiciones que él, me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, estuve un buen rato con la mirada perdida en cualquier lado, hasta que de pronto reaccioné.

-¡Nunca volveré a abrir los ojos en las clases de Stein!-grité hasta desahogarme

Soul solo se atrevió a mirarme y darme una torcida sonrisa ya que cuando trató de hablar un fuerte estruendo se escucho desde la calle, corrí hasta la puerta para encontrarme con tres chicos y… ¿un peluche?

-¡Porque siempre terminamos aterrizando así!-gritó el más alto de los tres

-Wa…. Kuro-pon se ha enfadado-dijeron al unísono el peluche y el chico rubio mientras salía corriendo de las garras de este llamado ''kuro-pon''

-Cálmense o la gente se asustará-dijo el chico más bajo, que parecía el más maduro de los tres

Me asusté al escuchar el peluche hablar, _debe ser un robot, _fue lo único que pensé, Soul se levantó del sofá para observar lo que ocurría en la calle, ya habían vuelto sus colores a la normalidad, este solo se limitó a mirarlos y quedó igual que yo.

Blair que estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi habitación llego de improviso ya que ella también se había alarmado con el fuerte estruendo.

-¡Miren, Es una gatita!-gritó el ''peluchebot'' mientras saltaba hacia nosotros

-Mokona!, no grites de esa manera- le grito el chico más bajo de los tres

-Descuida Syaoran, ella no es una simple gata-dijo el pequeño peluche que al parecer se llamaba mokona.

-¡Espera!, como sabes eso-le gritó Soul desde la puerta

-Pues porque mokona, también es un ser mágico-dijo la bolita blanca

De pronto Blair se volvió a su forma humana, pero extrañamente…. **¡ESTABA SONROJADA!**, Blair se acerco seductoramente hasta el chico más alto, que al parecer se llamaba Kuro-pon.

-Nya…que chico más guapo tenemos aquí~-canturreó Blair mientras se acercaba a su pecho y ponía sus dedos en él.

-D…Disculpé señorita…podría alejarse de mí-dijo el Chico con un leve sonrojo, mientras apartaba a Blair con sus brazos.

-Kuro-tan, así no se tratan a las chicas-le regaño el rubio a este tal ''kuro-tan/pon''

-Fye, Kurogane, Mokona, ¿podrían dejar de armar un escándalo?-les dijo el chico que al parecer se llamaba Syaoran

De pronto, el pendiente del peluchebot mágico llamado Mokona comenzó a brillar intensamente, haciendo que todos se quedaran mirándolo, incluyéndome al igual que a Soul, no habíamos podido hablar desde hace un buen rato, estábamos paralizados, tal vez por el susto, la sorpresa o cualquier cosa!

-No creí que fuera tan rápido-dijo el tal kurogane tratando de zafarse de los abrazos de Blair

-Ni yo, esta es la primera vez que dura tan poco-dijo el chico llamado Fye en un tono serio

-Pues bien, es la hora de irnos, Kurogane despídete de tu nueva novia-dijo un tanto burlón el tal Syaoran

-¡**QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!-**gritó enojado tratando que empujar a Blair, pero esta no lo soltaba

Me sorprendí al ver como del pequeño peluche salían unas grades alas, que parecían de Ángel, mis ojos brillaron al ver esto, mis sueños se habían vuelto realidad, **UN ANGEL ESTABA FRENTE A MI CASA!**, o al menos eso pensaba, un circulo se dibujó en el suelo, de este salieron luces de colores que jamás había visto, me maraville al ver tal espectáculo, hasta recordar algo, ''**Blair**'', aun estaba aferrada al chico y este se había aburrido de tratar de quitársela de encima, corrí para poder quitársela y de un jalón se la quité al chico, pero en un tropezón me fui de espaldas pero alguien estaba tras de mí, Soul, pero esto no evito que Blair saliera proyectada hacía atrás, salió del circulo y se quedo un tanto ''atontada'' por el golpe.

-**Cuidado, Salgan!-** gritó el tal Fye un tanto asustado.

Pero ya era demasiado tardé, La bola de pelos llamada Mokona, **¡Nos había tragado!,** me asusté al ver cómo era devorada junto con los demás por la bola blanca, cerré mis ojos para esperar mi final, pero este nunca llegó, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con alguien abrazado a mí, unos cuantos mechones de cabello albino pasaban por mi rostro.

**-S…Soul!-**grité mientras esté me miraba extrañado

-Estamos vivos?, a no!, espera estás tú, **Sabia que el infierno existía!**, Señor, perdóname por todo lo que hice, devuélveme mi vida!-lloriqueo Soul mientras pedía perdón.

-¡**Tarado, estamos vivos!-** dije mientras sacaba un libro de no sé dónde y se incrustaba en la cabeza de Soul mientras gritaba-** ¡Maka-chop!**

**-Maka!**, **eso duele!-**gritaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Pues tú te lo ganaste, a propósito…. ¡**PODRIAS SOLTARME!**-grité toda sonrojada

-Ah…P…Perdón- decía Soul mientras balbuceaba un montón de cosas sin sentido alguno y me soltaba –Y…. en dónde estamos?

-Pues eso quería preguntarte, pero alguien se puso a hacer estupideces-dije con una mirada asesina

-Y no entramos con esos chicos?-dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada

- Si, pero parece que nos separamos y ahora estamos en este túnel raro-

-Y como Sal…-dijo Soul, pero una luz lo detuvo.

**Y como me quedo?, ya lo sé…. fome!, TT^TT**

**Bueno, esto es solo el prologo, así que para mi está bien**

**Merezco review? Aunque sea uno por favor TT^TT**

**Luego comenzará lo interesante ^^**

**Así que esperen, de acuerdo?**

**Esto va a ser un fic crossover**

**Espero con ansias sus reveiws .**

**Y una última cosa…. Le pongo romance?, Lemmon?, sobrenatural?, que animes más coloco?**

**Nos vemos~ Bye beeeeeeeeeeeee**


	2. Cap 1 Romanticismo

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches hoy les vengo a traer un nuevo capítulo de este Fic.**

**Soul: Oye chica rara, por que tan formal?, o es que la vejez te está afectando?**

**A quien le dices vieja!, si tu eres mayor que yo!**

**Soul: ÒwÒ, así que soy mayor que tu…Obedece a tus mayores!**

**No, me niego y en castigo abra Lemmon (pero más adelante, avisare para los que no os guste) **

**Maka: o/o pero que… si…Tu…es decir Yo…No…que?...ah!**

**Jijijij ¬¬ esto va ser divertido, Soul, Maka prepárense para su Peor Ataque de Lujuria (próximamente)**

**Soul y Maka: ****!**

**En fin… dejemos a estos en un Rincón mientras siguen el ejemplo de Chrona y Empecemos!**

**Pero antes lo advierto!, los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenece, Ni tampoco RomeoxJuliet ni ningún anime que aparezca más adelante!, la historia sí pero nada más!**

**...Owo.**

**Cap. 1**

Romanticismo

**Soul Pov.**

Una luz cegadora provocó que mis ojos se cerraran, no pude abrirlos la luz era demasiado intensa, sin darme cuenta estaba abrazando a Maka, ciertamente amaba protegerla en mis brazos, pero esa actitud de chico cursi, no era nada _cool_, seguramente Maka me daría un Maka-chop o algo por el estilo, pero no puedo dejar de hacerla enojar!, es tan divertido y además Maka se ve tan…Linda?. Soul Eater Evans qué diablos estás diciendo, contrólate!, que no eres un hombre?.

Un gritó de Maka me despertó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que abriera los ojos de un golpe.

-**Auch! Mis ojos queman!-**grité a viva voz

-**Más debería preocuparte en donde estamos!-** Oí gritar enojada a Maka

Traté de tocar el suelo con una de mis manos pero no encontré nada, traté de pararme pero no encontré nada con que sostenerme,¿ que podría ser?..., miré confundido a Maka y ella solo me apuntó con el dedo hacia abajo.

-Soul, Podrías mirar un poquito abajo-me comentó un tanto enojada Maka

Solté a Maka porque creí que me estaba regañando por tenerla abrazada, pero ella solo se aferró más a mí, y en ese instante supe porque.

-¡**Estamos en caída libre!-** grité al fijarme que estábamos cayendo por los aires

-oh… en serio?, no me había dado cuenta, es que soy tan **¡ignorante!**- dijo sarcásticamente recalcando esta última palabra.

-jajaja, eres tan chistosita!- contraataqué con sarcasmo

-¡**cállate conejo estúpido!-**

-**¡que mejor se calle la tabla de planchar!-**contraataque

Continuamos nuestra pelea un buen rato, odiaba que me digiera conejo, solo por mi cabello o mis ojos, un conejo es demasiado _cursi_ para un chico tan _cool_ como yo, realmente estaba furioso hasta que recordé.

-Ah, Por cierto Maka, te habías dado cuenta de que…**¡estamos cayendo!**-

-¡**Ya lo sé, no grites así!,** se te ocurre alguna idea?- me interrogó Maka

-**Como voy a saber!, **oh… no espera, si te uso como colchón pueda que me salve, que te parece?-

-Ahora quien es el chistosito?-dijo con sarcasmo- Te tengo otra preguntita… por que nos demoramos tanto en caer?-

Traté nuevamente de tocar con mis manos para confirmar que estaba cayendo por el aire, pero esta vez sentí algo.

-¿Cabellos?- pregunté mientras veía extrañado a Maka

Miré para atrás para ver en donde estábamos y me sorprendí al ver como estábamos…¿ sobre un Pegaso?, un chico lo montaba, este solo río cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estábamos viendo

-Por fin que dejaron de pelear, aquí sobran las guerras así que no hace falta otra-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Guerras?-preguntó Maka aun abrazada a mi

-Pues sí, lamentablemente aquí una familia llamada Los Montesco domina el lugar y digamos que no son muy pacíficos-comentó el chico borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro

-Montesco….Donde he oído ese nombre…-se preguntó a si misma Maka

-De por casualidad te llamas Romeo?-le pregunté un tanto interesado

-Si!, como lo supiste, Yo creí que eran extranjeros- respondió un tanto ignorante

A mí y a Maka nos callo una gotita por la sien (estilo anime)era de suponerse, extrañamente era uno de los pocos libros que conocía, gracias a Maka que estuvo tres días llorando por la muerte de Romeo y Julieta. Ahora como sabría que moriría, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y parece que contagie a Maka, ya que tuvo la misma reacción que yo, como decirle a una persona que moriría junto con su amada, pero había algo extraño, según el libró nunca apareció un Pegaso…o sí?.

Tal vez era algo parecido o un universo paralelo o **no sé!,** Su hermano gemelo perdido o lo que sea.

Tengo que dejar de ver anime o terminaré haciendo cosplay de Naruto!, aunque le vendría mejor a Black Star, tal vez de Edward Elric, me gustan los Shonen y…..**pero que estoy diciendo!**

**-**Y me podrían decir sus nombres?-

-Yo me llamo Maka Albarn y El chico que está teniendo un complejo existencial se llama Soul Eater- dijo Maka mientras me señalaba

-**¡Quien está teniendo un complejo existencial!-**mentí

Romeo solo se río ante mi comentario, tomo las riendas del Pegaso y se dispuso a aterrizar sobre un campo de lirios.

-Bien, aquí los dejo, tengo que esperar a alguien aquí, así que si quieren pueden irse a recorrer la ciudad-dijo un tanto sonriente Romeo

-Bien nosotros iremos a ver como regresamos a nuestra ciudad, primero tengo que ir a golpear una bola blanca y peluda- dije tronándome los dedos

Nos despedimos de Romeo y cuando estábamos saliendo Maka me sostuvo la mano.

-Maka, que ocurre?-

-No quieres ver a Julieta?-me interrogó mientras se escondía tras unas rocas

-No!- respondí secamente

-Oh… Vamos será divertido-me dijo Maka poniendo la cara de perrito que no puedo negar

-De acuerdo, pero solo un rato-le contesté mientras me sentaba a su lado

Esperamos durante un buen rato, ya comenzaba a quedarme dormido dando una pestañada tras otra, hasta que por fin llego la susodicha Julieta, los ojos de Maka brillaron como nunca, otros de sus Sueños se había vuelto realidad, Los personajes de los libros que tanto le gustaban podía verlos directamente.

-Ya viste a Julieta, ¿feliz?, ahora vámonos-

-Espera Soul, que puede pasar algo bueno-dijo aun emocionada Maka

-Y que puede pas…-dije, pero fui interrumpido por la mano de Maka

Me apuntó hacía donde estaba Romeo y Julieta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que estos se estaban abrazado.

-Que lindos se ven los dos…-suspiro Maka

-Ok, ahora podemos irnos?- dije un tanto enfadado

-Soul!, no tienes corazón, con razón no eres nada Romántico- bufó Maka molesta mientras inflaba los cachetes como una niña chica.

-Romántico!, por favor Maka, eso no es nada _cool_-

-Créeme cuando te digo que para las chicas si es _cool-_ contraatacó Maka

Bufé molestó por lo que me había dicho Maka, pero se me ocurrió una idea, solo por una vez, pero para hacer feliz a Maka haría cualquier cosa.

Tome de la mano a Maka y la puse frente a mí, acerque nuestras frentes y con dos de mis dedos los coloque en sus labios, sellando cada una de sus palabras, me acerque a uno de sus oídos y le susurre.

-¿Y qué tal si eso cambiara?-

Maka solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras yo le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, la solté para que se relajara y me paré más rápido que nunca.

-Y, nos vamos?-pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro

-**¡Soul te odio!-** me gritó Maka mientras se paraba

-Tonta, nos descubrirán- le dije mientras la trataba de sacar de ahí

Maka solo me siguió hasta que nos topamos con una guardia.

-Estas no son horas para estar vagando por las calles, tendremos que llevarlos ante una corte por sospechas de rebeldía- nos dijo uno de los guardias

-Soul!-

-a la orden _my lady_-

Me transformé en guadaña, mientras veía a través del reflejo de esta.

-Maka , a la derecha!-

-ok!-

-No!, a tu otra derecha!-dije alarmado

-Tarado! Esa es la izquierda!-

Me alarmé al ver como Maka era herida por mi culpa, solo por una estupidez de puntos cardinales, me volví a transformar en humano, cargue a Maka en mis brazos y huí, hasta llegar bajo un puente.

-Maka…estas…bien?-pregunté entrecortado por el cansancio

-Si… me encuentro muy bien, tanto que no me duele esta enorme herida-dijo sarcásticamente

-**Maka este no es momento para chistes!-** grité enojado con ella

-Per…perdón Soul, No es tanto lo que duele, con un par de días estaré bien-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡**No mientas!, **Maka te conozco muy bien para saber que estas mintiendo-la reprendí

-De acuerdo, Si, me duele, pero no para exagerar tanto-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Estaba por regañarla, pero resbalé y caí sobre el agua, Maka me sujetó, pero caí junto a ella, La tomé como pude y salí rápidamente del agua, pero al voltear me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos debajo del puente, si no en un bosque.

**Está vez quedó un poquito más largo de lo que pensé ^^**

**Y bien qué tal?, espero sus reviews!**

**Estoy corta de inspiración así la próxima vez trataré de escribir mejor!**

**Nos vemos ~**


	3. Cap 2 Accidentes

**Están Listos chicos?**

**-Maka y Soul: Si capitana estamos listos!**

**No los escucho…!**

**-Maka y Soul: SI CAPITANA ESTAMOS LISTOS!**

**Soul!**

**Vive en un departamento con maka!**

**-Maka: Soul es un idiota!**

**Su cuerpo tiene una gran cicatriz**

**-Soul: por culpa de Maka**

**El único Idiota en Death City**

**-Soul y Maka: Se te olvido Black Star!**

**Como un conejin tiene ojos carmín**

**-Soul y Maka: Cállate y trabaja!**

**Todos!**

**Maka y Soul: Cállate y Trabaja!-Cállate y Trabaja-Cállate y Trabaja.**

**Ya me callo~… Y trabajo! Jajajaja**

…**.**

**Aquí les dejo mi plagio de Bob esponja, coloquen la canción y traten de cantarla x3**

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo, Lo advierto (nuevamente .), los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Obuko y tampoco me pertenece el Anime que sele en este capítulo ''x'' para le incógnita es de Rumiko Takahashi**

…**.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Accidentes

**Maka pov.**

Soul había caído al agua, traté de detenerlo, pero era inútil no podía alcanzarlo, me acerqué más a Soul y en un intento de este perdí el equilibrio pero logré alcanzarlo, caí en el agua, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a…Soul? Eso era imposible, totalmente quimérico!

A pesar de mis pensamientos me aferré fuertemente a Soul y este hiso lo mismo.

Sentí como Soul me sacaba del agua, Me abrazó fuertemente y no pude evitar sonrojarme, sentía su respiración, como su cuerpo se agitaba, Sentí cuanto lo amaba…**Espera,** **Yo dije eso!**

-Soul…Ocurre algo?- pregunté aun abrazada a él

-Ah, perdón es solo que…-Dijo mientras me soltaba- Es extraño, estábamos en un puente y ahora en un bosque, pero más importante que nada, ¿ cómo te encuentras?-

-No te preocupes, ya casi no duele, parece que el agua le hiso bien- dije con una sonrisa y Soul devolvía el gesto

Miré a mí alrededor, Soul tenía razón, habíamos llegado a un bosque, y quien sabe cómo.

-Mejor busquemos a alguien, te parece?-me preguntó Soul

-Si, puedes transformante en una guadaña –

-Si, pero… para qué?- me miró extrañado Soul

-Pues ahora que eres una Death Scythe podemos volar-

-Verdad-dijo golpeándose la frente con una mano- Por qué no lo había pensado desde un principio

Soul se transformó en guadaña, nos preparamos para volar, pero algo no resultaba.

-¿Que pasa, porque no te salen alas?, ¿estamos haciendo algo mal?-comenté un tanto preocupada

-No lo sé, ¿que tal si hacemos la resonancia de almas y luego lo intentamos de nuevo?-

-está bien-respondí un tanto angustiada

Si no funcionaba con la resonancia de almas, no sé que estaría pasando y realmente me preocuparía, tuvo que haber sido solo un golpe de suerte y tal vez no estábamos capacitados para poder volar aun siendo una death scythe, tal vez nuestra resonancia de almas no era lo suficiente.

-Listo Soul?- pregunté un poco nerviosa

-¡aquí vamos!-

**-¡Resonancia del alma!, Ahhhhhhhhh!-** gritamos Soul y Yo al unisonó

-Bien Maka, Ahora solo faltan las alas- me dijo sonriente Soul

-_Alas, alas, alas, alas, alas…-_pensaba para mis adentros

Traté de concentrarme lo que más pude pero fue inútil, no ocurría nada, nada salía de mi guadaña,¿ no podría volver a volar como la ultima vez?, tal parece que no.

Soul volvió a su forma humana, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no sabría que decirle quizás un…''_Lo lamento, pero nuestra resonancia no es suficiente'',_ pero lo mejor era decirle algo, un incomodo silencio dominaba el ambiente.

-Yo…Soul, creo que…nosotros…no…-traté de continuar, pero los dedos de soul sellaron mis labios

-No digas nada, si?, y solo…quédate conmigo-dijo Soul un tanto sonrojado

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, sonreí al ver como Soul estaba sonrojado, se veía tan tierno que me daban ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero al parecer, él se me adelantó.

Sentí como los fuertes brazos de Soul me estrechaban, yo solo le correspondí.

-Esto no es nada _cool, _¿sabes?- comentó con un leve sonrojo

-Descuida, nadie nos está viendo-dije un tanto divertida

-Si claro, nadie los esa viendo, nosotros ya nos vamos así que…-dijo una voz

-Inuyasha!, silencio, que no vez que se estaba poniendo interesante!-comento una voz femenina

-Kagome! Que no acabas de hablar- respondió el mismo chico

Me sonrojé como nunca, la nariz de Rudolph quedaba pálida ante mi rostro, aunque Soul no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, Aquellos dos jóvenes parecían mayores que yo, pero mentalmente eran igual que Soul, Primero discutieron de quien tenía la culpa de que los hubieran descubierto, hasta que por fin terminó.

-De acuerdo, si, yo fui el que gritó primero- bufó el llamado Inuyasha molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Vez, yo siempre tengo la razón-dijo la tal Kagome en tono triunfante

-Si claro, como cuando se te ocurrió la brillante idea de lanzar una flecha a la perla de shikon!-dijo sarcásticamente el chico

-Igual que a ti cuando se te ocurrió la idea de salir a la calle con tus estúpidas orejas de perro!

Y ahí comenzó nuevamente otra pelea de quien era el que cometía más errores, pero este tipo de peleas se me hacían algo conocidas, me recordaban a … ''Las peleas que tenía con Soul'', Extrañamente me di la vuelta para mirar a Soul y este hiso lo mismo, ¿Estábamos pensando igual?, Me di la vuelta hacia otro lado debido a lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Disculpen…Chicos…-pregunte un tanto enojada

-Tú eres el rarito!-grito la chica

-Tu eres la loca!- grito el chico

Mi paciencia se estaba acabando a si que solo me limite a decir dos palabras acompañadas de un golpe.

-Maka-chop!-dije mientras incrustaba un libro sobre las cabezas de los dos chicos.

-Auch!, eso dolió Maldita mocosa!-dijo el chico

-Imagínate!, tu solo has recibido uno, Yo vivo con ella!- bufó Soul

El chico solo se quedo mirando a Soul como si estuviera diciendo, ''Se fuerte''.

-Inuyasha!, que mal educado eres, en fin…. Yo me llamo Kagome higurashi y él es Inuyasha- comentó la chica un tanto avergonzada.

-Yo me llamo Maka Alvarn-Me di la vuelta para mirar a Soul y el solo estaba peleando con el tal Inuyasha, de ''porque sentía lastima por el'' o ''el era un chico tan _Cool_ que no necesitaba de su compasión''-El se llama Soul Eater-dije sin ánimos.

-¡**Quieres pelear maldito mocoso!-**le escuche decir al tal Inuyasha

-¡**Me parece bien, perro sarnoso!**- gritó Soul

Soul convirtió uno de sus brazos en una afilada hoja de guadaña, el tal Inuyasha solo desenfundo una enorme espada, la cual fue cubierta con ráfagas de vientos.

**-¡Kaze no Kizu!-**grito el chico mientras lanzaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento con su espada

-**¡Soul!-** grité sin pensarlo

El tarado de Soul se había quedado paralizado ante tal ataque, nunca había visto una espada así, la de Chrona es impresionante, pero es debido a la sangre negra, pero este chico a que se debe que pueda hacer eso ¿ tal vez sea debido a que no es humano?

Por suerte el chico no había querido cortar a Soul y el ataque se desvió.

**-¡Que estabas haciendo idiota!-** le grité fuertemente a Soul

-Pues…es solo que…,tsk no sabrías, un chico tan _cool_ como yo no puede ser entendido por un ratón de biblioteca como tú-bufó molesto Soul

-Se acabo…Hasta aquí llegaste Soul Eater Evans, nuestra relación se ha acabado- susurre, mientras extrañamente el fondo de esta historia se volvía rosa y con destellos.

-Quieres decir que ya no seremos arma y técnico- musitó Soul, mientras otra vez algo extraño aparecía, nuestra distancia era mayor y estábamos de espaldas.

-Puede ser, Soul….Yo jamás te olvidare- dije entre sollozos

-Maka, no llores así que más me cuesta resistirme por que yo….-dijo Soul mientras se acercaba y me limpiaba las lágrimas.

-**Espera, espera, espera!, que diablos le pasa a la autora de este fic!, que hay con estas cursilerías!-**bufé molesta

-¡**Maka!, **no interrumpas de esa manera mis fics- gruño la autora

-Ok!, pero no pongas más de esas cursilerías que no ves que se ve muy raro- dije ya más calmada

-Ya entendí!, de acuerdo, Comencemos de nuevo, te parece?, desde… que Soul está peleando con Inuyasha- Propuso la autora

-Si!, por favor que solo salgo unos minutitos y además tengo que dejar que el chico se salve… es molesto- Comentó Inuyasha

-Ok, listo, todo de nuevo, pero que no vuelva a pasar,¿ de acuerdo?- preguntó la autora

-Si~- respondimos todos al unisonó

El tarado de Soul se había quedado paralizado ante tal ataque, nunca había visto una espada así, la de Chrona es impresionante, pero es debido a la sangre negra, pero este chico a que se debe que pueda hacer eso ¿ tal vez sea debido a que no es humano?

-Soul!, estas bien?-pregunté un tanto asustada

-M…Maka, No te preocupes solo estoy un poco aturdido, eso es todo-dijo mientras levanta el pulgar en señal de victoria

-ah!, ya sé, en mi mundo hay varias medicinas, y por lo que veo de sus ropas no son de este mundo, no?, las traeré en seguida- dijo Kagome mientras salía corriendo.

-Si sabía que éramos de otro mundo, lo hubiera mencionado antes- dije mientras me caía una gotita por la sien estilo anime.

-Maka, ¿no crees que ella puede guiarnos hasta nuestro hogar?-me pregunto Soul mientras se levantaba

- Tienes razón, sigámosla, y tal vez encontremos la solución-comenté

-Oye…perro sarnoso, sabes como Kagome regresa a su mundo-preguntó Soul al chico quien se estaba preparando para irse

-Ah?, pues obviamente que si, se va a través del pozo, pero solo Kagome…-respondió el chico pero con Soul ya nos estábamos alejando- Hey!, no me dejen haciendo un monologo!- bufó el chico molesto.

Logramos alcanzar a la chica gracias a que hice la resonancia de almas con soul, Pude alcanzar mayor velocidad y así no me tenía que retrasar por que Soul estaba herido.

-Detente ahí, Kagome!- grité mientras frenaba bruscamente

La chica se detuvo de para quedar mirándonos, pero para mi mala suerte, el suelo estaba mojado, resbalé y caí dentro de un poso, todo se volvía de colores, Soul regresó a su forma humana.

-No otra vez no!-gruño Soul

-Me pregunto donde llegaremos?-pregunté entusiasmada

-Solo espero volver a Death City, los chicos deben estar preocupados- comentó preocupado Soul

**En Death City-**

**Black Star pov.**

-Oye Kid!-

-Que pasa, black Star?- me preguntó

-¿No crees que Soul ha estado muy callado?- pregunté

-Pues sí, últimamente no ha hablado en las clases- comentó kid

-Que va…da igual- dijimos al unisonó

**En el Pozo-**

**Maka pov.**

-Puede ser….- dije un tanto dudante

-Odio los Viajes!, ya quiero llegar a Death City!- dijo Soul en tono aburrido

Nuevamente una luz nos cegó, pero esta vez salimos por….

**¡Una Fuente!**

**¿Que tal me quedo? **

**Hoy tengo que irme de paseo así que hice esto a la rápida, mi madre ,me estaba hostigando TT^TT, pero en fin…**

**Contestando a sus reviews**

**Funny girl 2.0: Es una buena idea colocar un personaje Yuri o Yaoi para que hostigasen a Soul o Maka, por favor no los ogros, NOOOOO!, jajaj xD**

**Kasumi-Keiko 11: Si tenía planeado Shugo chara!, pero Pandora Hearts tal vez lo ponga más adelante, de nada por hacer tus sueños realidad!**

**valeziiTha: gracias, por tu comentario ^^, en realidad es un alago, me encantan tus fics**

**Leina-chan: jajaj incognito en la compu muy buen comentario**


	4. Cap 3 Descuidos

**Holitas!**

**Por fin! Acabo de tener el día un poquito más libre!**

**Bien, es momento de las explicaciones! ^^**

**1º Coloque a inuyasha en el fic anterior porque es un anime conocido**

**2º Porque a Maka no le gusta tanto Soul?: Simple, porque en todos los demás fics aparece como si estuvieran enamorados desde el primer momento, en el cual el manga y anime de Soul Eater, Tengo dudas, En fin habrá que esperar, Mi idea es aquí contar el inicio y el clímax de este Romance creado por nosotros(as) (hasta ahora ¬¬)**

**3º Trataré de todos los días subir un fic, tal vez suba 2 en un día y al otro día no, aunque puede que en vacaciones sea menos frecuentes.**

**Y… creo que eso es todo…. X3**

**Soul: ¿Y así nos vas a dejar?, ¿Sin ninguna aparición?**

**Soul por favor…no acabes mi paciencia… .**

**Soul: ¡Oh, Mira como tiemblo!, ¡se te puede acabar la paciencia!, xD ¡Tengo miedo!**

**¬¬, ¡no creas que Maka es la única que tiene ataques especiales!, FD-Ta!**

**Soul: ¡No creí que tuvieran también un ataque especial!**

**Jijiji ^^ lo creé apenas tenía 1 año, les cuento mi historia (resumida)**

**Mi Ex-vecino que era tres años mayor, estaba tocando tranquilamente la flauta, hasta que yo la vi y quise tenerla en mis manitas, bueno el no me la quiso dar y…. El próximo lugar que fue a dar la flauta fue en su cabeza y su cabeza al Hospital, tuvieron que ponerle puntos en la cabeza xD jajaj, eso es lo que pasa cuando no me obedecen.**

**Se llama FD-Ta por : (Flauta Dulce) y el ''Ta'' es el sonido que hiso la cabeza x3**

**Y ahora agregare esto: (D/K) que significara Dato de kakura, para guiarlos un poquito más**

**Hasta aquí llego mi historia y continuamos con Soul Eater!, Lo advierto Nuevamente los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Obuko, al igual que el anime ''x'' no me pertenece, es d****e por** **Ikeda Akihisa**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 3**

Descuidos

**Soul pov.**

La cabeza me retumbaba, No había podido dormir en mucho tiempo, a cada lugar que llegábamos siempre era de día, extrañaba aquella luna de Death City, las estrellas que señalaban nuestro camino.

Al pasar a través de el viejo poso, pudimos salir por un extraño lugar, una fuente de agua.

-**porque demonios tenemos que salir siempre por algo que sea agua-**bufé molesto

-Cálmate Soul, solo es mala Suerte- me dijo Maka mientras soltaba sus coletas para que su cabello se secara más rápido.

Adoraba cuando Maka se soltaba el cabello, ya no parece aquella Niñita, pero había algo que la marcaba ''su poco desarrollo'', aunque este no me importaba, ya que su sonrisa me bastaba, o su linda cara cuando se enfada conmigo, **¿**_**Me estoy volviendo cursi?**_, apenado por lo que mi mente me hacía pensar, quedé boca abajo, pero en ese instante encontré dos sobres de papel.

-Aca…academia….Yo…** ¡Youkai!-**

**-¡existen academias youkai, que tal si hay un kishin!-** dijo un poco asustada Maka

-tendremos que ir a investigar y informarle a Shinigami-sama sobre esta academia- comenté serio

-abre los sobres quizás sean algo importante-

Abrí los sobres, estaba un poco inseguro, que tal si era una trampa, que tal si era algo en lo cual nuestras vidas se jugaban y tal como dijo Maka, eran importantes.

-son papeles para ingresar al instituto-

-Pues, ingresemos!-dijo un tanto feliz Maka

-Pero…y shibusen?-pregunté preocupado

-Descuida, después de todo, no somos de este lugar, colocaremos datos falsos y….listo!, además extraño las clases-

Maka era increíble, solo por querer estudiar es capaz de colocar datos falsos, después de ser la chica correcta que no hace nada malo, paso a la falsificación.

-Oh!, hoy parten las clases, a las 7:30 parte el auto bus-dijo sorprendida

-7:30, ¡hay que apurarnos!, son las 7:00- dije mientras miraba el reloj de una catedral

-3º estación esta por aquí cerca, según esto-dijo mientras señalaba un mapa

-creo que es por aquí-dije mientras salía corriendo hasta que la mano de Maka me detuvo

-No otra vez, ya me demostraste que no sabes usar puntos cardinales cuando estábamos peleando con los guardias- dijo enfadada

-bueno, tu nos guías…-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y parecía que hacía un berrinche

Maka me guió hasta un sector lleno de arboles, al parecer habíamos salido de la zona urbana y entrado a la rural, un pequeño letrero de madera indicaba que nos encontrábamos en la parada de autobuses número tres, era un lugar muy cálido habían unos cuantos animales de campo pero no era algo que molestase, tal vez no sería tan malo quedarse ahí por un tiempo, como si fueran unas vacaciones.

Me aburría con el tiempo que pasaba, solo me podía distraer con lo que había, y digamos que no era mucho, solo le tiraba algunas migajas de comida que quedaban en mis bolsillos a las pobres gallinas, hasta que por fin llegó el atrasado autobús.

-un extraño conductor estaba sobre él, usaba gafas y se veía un poco tétrico, pero lo más tétrico era que no había nadie, absolutamente nadie en el autobús.

-Disculpe señor… ¿no va a subir nadie más al autobús?- preguntó un tanto asustada Maka

-No lo sé- dijo un tanto burlón

-y dígame… ¿cómo es la academia?- pregunté

-Terrorífica, usted veo que puede entrar fácilmente, pero la jovencita tendrá que prepararse mentalmente- dijo sin despegar las manos del volante

No entendí a lo que se refería el conductor con eso de ''prepararse mentalmente'' solo di un bostezo y me di la vuelta para mirar por la ventana, estábamos por entrar en un obscuro túnel, Maka se aferró fuertemente a mi brazo, no la culpo la situación se estaba poniendo tensa, hasta que por fin unos débiles rayos de sol llegaron hasta nosotros.

Bajamos aun un poco asustados por la situación, en frente a nosotros había un espantapájaros con una calabaza de cabeza, el cual marcaba los horarios del autobús, detrás del espantapájaros había un inmenso lago de tonos carmesí.

Caminamos por un camino de tierra, todo estaba cubierto por inmensos arboles sin color alguno, ni siquiera hojas, solo un tronco con ramas de color ébano.

Hasta que al fin llegamos a la susodicha academia, una inmensa mansión estilo edad media se encontraba frente a nosotros, habían cinco chicos las cuales cuatro eran mujeres, una tenía el cabello largo liso y rosa, estaría mintiendo si digiera que era plana, pero la chica de cabellos celestes y cortos le ganaba, aunque la chica de cabellos morados no se quedaba atrás, y había una pequeña niña que no sabía que estaba haciendo en una academia así, el chico no tenía cualidad alguna**.(D/K: Recuerden que Soul es hombre, por eso solo se fija en las chicas).**

-ya te dije que Tsukune es mío-comento la peli rosa

-Pero como va a ser tuyo si Tsukune me prefiere a mí-dijo la peli celeste mientras abrazaba al chico

-Dejen tranquilo a Tsukune-Desu~-comentaba la niña pequeña mientras tomaba una barita mágica y lanzaba ''Ovnis'' por el aire. (**D/K: Ovni: Recuerden Objeto Volador No Identificado)**

Miré a Maka y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo, estábamos en presencia de una pequeña bruja, pero…debíamos capturar su alma?

-Maka, Tú crees…-

-Diremos que jamás pasó, de acuerdo?-dijo mientras me interrumpía

Solo asentí con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a tratar de hablar para poder conseguir información.

-Disculpen chicas, Nos pueden ayudar un minuto- pregunté haciendo la mejor sonrisa y pose de chico _Cool_ que podía, pero ellas me ignoraron, provocando de que me fuera a un rincón estilo Chrona.

**Maka pov.**

Soul trató de hacerse el chico _Cool _ante las chicas, pero estas lo ignoraron, haciendo que se fuera a un rincón.

-Disculpen chicas, me pueden ayudar, soy nueva-dije con una cálida sonrisa

-Si claro, puedes decirnos- respondieron al unísono

-¿qué es exactamente esta academia?- pregunté un tanto ignorante

-Pues una academia para demonios, monstruos o cosas así, ¿no lo sabías?-

-He!, para demonios y…Monstruos-pregunté asustada

-¿No me digas que tú eres humana?- preguntó el chico un tanto feliz

-A pues…sí!-respondí

-¡**Por fin he encontrado otra persona igual a mí!**-dijo el chico mientras me abrazaba

No alcancé a darle un Maka-chop cuando ya alguien lo estaba alejando de mí, era Soul, me tomo por detrás y me apegó a él en un abrazo.

-No te acerques a ella- dijo con ira

-Soul, está bien que quieras protegerme, pero esto es ir al límite- dije mientras me zafaba de sus brazos

-Ok, de acuerdo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo mientras me soltaba

-Oye, tú chico, que clase de ser eres, hueles a acero- dijo mientras lo examinaba la chica peli celeste

-¿Yo?, soy un arma de tipo guadaña- dijo poniendo su pose de chico _Cool_

- deberías tener cuidado, aquí los humanos son muy llamativos- me dijo la chica peli rosa

-Eh…si, gracias…-no alcancé a decir otra palabra cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó por entre mis piernas, haciendo que se viera mi ropa interior, las demás chicas se alcanzaron a tapar, parece que ya estaban acostumbradas a ello.

Soul quedó embobado al ver mi ropa interior, me tapé rápidamente y tomando un libró le di un Gran **Maka-Chop!**, debo admitir que llevaba ropa un poco llamativa, ya que su color era negro con encajes, era el único que quedaba en la tienda, ya que Blair quiso lavar la ropa y en este intentó, quemó los cables y no planeaba colocarme ropa sucia.

Tomamos en cuenta la advertencia, pero no teníamos mucho tiempo para hablar, debíamos informarle a shinigami-sama, nos despedimos y salimos corriendo al baño para encontrar un espejo.

-Espérame aquí Soul- dije mientras entraba al baño

Me coloqué frente al espejo marcando el número 42-42-564, pero nada apareció.

-¿Qué extraño…estará ocupado?- dije un tanto preocupada

-El baño no es para jugar, humana-dijo una vos masculina

-Disculpa este es el baño de las chicas, así que puedes retirarte…-dije desafiante

-Gin, me llamo Gin y no deseo salir de este baño, hasta que no te rindas a mis pies-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi transformándose en un Hombre lobo

Traté de salir corriendo, pero este me tomo por las muñecas y me acorraló contra la pared, me dolían las muñecas, así que no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito

**Soul pov.**

Maka me había dicho que esperara a fuera del baño de mujeres, pero me estaba aburriendo, comencé a jugar con los cordones de mis zapatos hasta que unas chicas pasaron comentando algo que me llamó la atención.

-Sabias que últimamente ha habido un mirón?-comentó una chica

-Sí, la última vez que lo vieron fue en el baño de chicas, espero que no vuelva a husmear por ahí- comentó la otra

Recordé que Maka no había salido hace un buen rato, lo cual me preocupó, hasta que escuche un grito, era de Maka, entré rápidamente al baño de chicas, sin importarme lo demás, Maka estaba acorralada por un hombre lobo enorme, transformé uno de mis brazos en guadaña para poder atacarlo, En un forcejeo logré herirlo, pero no era suficiente, estaba agotado y comenzaba a fatigarme, Maka estaba en el suelo, ya que cada vez que se trataba de levantar, el Licántropo la empujaba contra la pared.

Traté de golpearlo por la fuerza bruta pero parecía que no le hacía ni un rasguño, solo podía rasguñarlo un poco con la hoja de la guadaña, ya no podía más.

El licántropo me tomo del cuello, haciendo que poco a poco me asfixiara, pero ese fue el momento perfecto para atacarlo, por fin Maka se libró y me pude transformar como es debido, caí en las manos de mi técnico y nunca había estado tan feliz de poder transformarme en guadaña.

El Licántropo solo nos quedó mirando y dudó un momento, pero al fin y al cabo huyó, decidimos no perseguirlo, estábamos muy cansados, volví a mi forma humana, me recosté en un hombro de Maka para descansar mientras el agua de las tuberías rotas caía sobre mi cara. (**D/K: recuerden que fue una pelea y el baño no podía quedar intacto, o si?)**

Abrí uno de mis parpados para poder salir de mi relajación, pero ya no me encontraba en el baño con Maka, estaba en un Lugar obscuro.

**

* * *

**

Qué tal?, me quedó un poquito más largo que los otros fics, pero…da igual

**Estoy emocionada por sus Reviews, no duden en que los leo!**

**Siempre los leo y me emociono TT^TT, ¡arigato!**

**No esperaba que a la gente le gustara ^^, pero en fin**

**Lo digo una vez más pero en español**

**Gracias, por Todo!**


	5. Cap 4 A ciegas lemmon

**Me muero!, en el capi anterior apestó!, realmente lo volví a leer **

**Y me dije a mi misma:**

**Dios!, que pasaba por mi cabeza!**

**Bueno, esté será un capitulo para remendar el capi anterior**

**El otro más me dediqué a Rosario+vampire que a la parejita!**

**Con este capítulo me perdonan?, pues habrá Lemmon!, así que Kasumi, tápate los ojos**

**Y el próximo capítulo a este será uno de los más graciosos! **

**Pero antes lo advierto, los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son de ****Atsushi Obuko, al igual que el anime ''x'' no me pertenece, es de…no sé quien!**

**Capitulo 4**

A ciegas

**Maka pov.**

Al final de la pelea me encontraba agotada, me senté en el suelo y Soul me hiso compañía, el solo se apoyo en mi hombro y se quedó profundamente dormido, no pude evitar tener deseos de besarlo, se veía tan lindo, tan tierno, mientras su pecho se agitaba por lo cansado que estaba y su albino cabello caía sobre su rostro, me traté de aguantar el deseo, pero al parecer mis deseos son más fuertes que mi voluntad, lo besé tiernamente en los labios, mientras él sin darse cuenta seguía durmiendo, apoyé mi cabeza contra la suya para entregarme en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar me encontraba en la obscuridad, no sabía si realmente estaba despierta o no, la obscuridad me invadía, me comencé a desesperar ya que no sabía dónde estaba busqué a mí alrededor para poder encontrar una salida.

-¿¡Que..Que es esto!- dije mientras sentía algo húmedo en mis dedos

-e ni enbua- dijo una voz la cual reconocí que era de Soul

Algo tomo mis manos y las sacó de ahí.

-te dije que **¡Es mi lengua!-**escuche a Soul gritar

-Ah!, perdón, no me di cuenta-dije sin escrúpulos

-**Dios!, que es esto**-grito Soul

-**Idiota!, son mis pechos!, ¡Maka-Chop!-** grité

-que te pasa que estas tan inquieta-me preguntó

-Es solo que no encuentro la salida, ¿me ayudas?-dije

-de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que metas tus manos en mi boca otra vez-dijo un tanto pícaro

-Ni, tu tampoco tocando mis pechos-dije burlesca

Me agaché para encontrar algún agujero por el cual poder ver, pero no divisé nada y error mío colocarme en esa posición ya que Soul se aprovechó para colocarse encima de mí, me acaricio el cuello con su aliento mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo por encima de mí.

-¿No quieres divertirte un rato antes de salir?-me susurró al oído

-**Soul!, que diablos tratas de!…-** le grité

-Shh!, solo di que sí, nadie nos está viendo, ni nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto- dijo con un tono lujurioso

**-¡Cállate imbécil!, quien querría divertirse contigo**!- dije mientras me zafaba

-Solo un ratito-propuso Soul

-Que **NO!-**recalqué

-Quizás esta sea la única y última vez- me recordó

Solo suspiré y asentí con mi cabeza, realmente no sabia bien si lo amaba, pero tal vez en esta ocasión lo descubra y bien como dijo Soul, ''esta pude ser la única y última vez'', me dispuse a ser propiedad completamente de Soul, quedé boca arriba para mirar de frente a mi futuro Dueño.

**Soul pov.**

Sentí como Maka asentía con la cabeza, dándome la libertad de hacer, lo que quiera, oh… si lo oyeron bien, **¡lo que quiera con su cuerpo**!, por fin todas mis fantasías se harían realidad, **¡toma eso Black Star perderé la virginidad antes que tú!**, me sentía como todo un campeón al saber que mis Sueños se harían realidad, no había descubierto lo linda que era Maka hasta este viaje, de manera tiene sus ventajas a pesar de no poder ver a mis amigos, pero era una oportunidad para estar a solas con Maka, es decir sé que me gustaba Maka pero no hasta este nivel!.

A pesar de estar muy feliz porque Maka me dejaba llevarla a mi propiedad, estaba muy nervioso, era mi primera vez y dios!, perdóname por ser tan lujurioso (**N/K: iba a decir caliente que en mi país significa lo mismo, pero para otros países pude significar otra cosa, así que mejor lo deje así xD)**A mi corta edad. Ya voy a perder la virginidad y Dios como me volvía loco esa idea, Solo había visto algunas películas porno de Black Star, digo soy un chico, no? Tengo derecho a ver películas de ese tipo, pero siempre llegábamos a ''cierta parte'' por que Tsubaki había llegado de las compras y con lo pobre que es Black star teníamos pocas alternativas, pero por fin podré saber lo que continuaba!

Al perderme en mi mente me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo esperar a Maka, así que no dude más y comencé la acción!

Besé delicadamente, el cuello de Maka subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a sus labios, quería ir suavemente para no asustar a Maka, pero ella me tomo por sorpresa cuando me agarró por el cuello y así profundizar el beso, metía su lengua en mi,** (oh…si ,Maka era una salvaje, y parece que tendré que subir el ritmo)**, y le correspondí metiendo la mía en su boca, Maka sabia muy dulce, como un exquisito dulce que hacía que me babeara por él, Pronto Maka sería de mi propiedad, eso me hacía muy feliz lo cual producía que aumentara mis deseos por ella, pronto le quité la blusa haciendo que quedara solamente con una prenda tapándole sus pequeños, pero perfectos senos, rompí el apasionado beso para bajar por su cuello, hasta llegar a topar la prenda que me impedía observar su torso totalmente desnudo, salté esta parte y baje hasta su ombligo, donde mis besos dejaban pequeñas caricias, esto producía pequeños gemidos en **Mi **futura Maka, hasta que por fin solté la estúpida prenda que me impedía ver su torso desnudo, volví a sus labios para volver a besarla.

-Y yo que creí que eras más plana, pero al parecer me equivoque- dije mientras sonreía contra sus labios

-Cá…Cállate-bufó molesta

Solo reí ante aquella acción, para poder bajar hasta sus pechos, bese uno de estos mientras masajeaba con una de mis manos la otra, mientras mi otra mano, se encargada de quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba a mi técnico, comencé cuidadosamente a lamer uno de estos, su piel estaba realmente caliente, mientras los gemidos de Maka se hacían un poco más frecuentes, Me encantaban los gemidos de Maka, ellos me demostraban que aun era una niña, pero pronto seria mi chica, asi que quería aumentar estas locas sensaciones en mi interior, solo vino a mi una idea por el momento, introduje dos de mis dedos de mi mano libre ya después de haberme desasido de toda su ropa y los introducía en el interior de mi amada, comencé a jugar con estos mientras veía las reacciones que tenía mi técnico, gemía y me tironeaba mi albino cabello tratando de disimular sus gemidos, comencé a aumentar los movimientos de mis dedos para crear mayor fricción, lo cual a Maka volvían loca, pero el que más loco estaba, era yo, los gemidos de Maka era todo lo que necesitaba para mi existencia, hasta que por fin logre mi objetivo, el primer orgasmo de Maka, bajé el ritmo de mis dedos para darle un apasionado beso, no podía ver el rostro de Maka, pero si oír sus palabras.

-Soul...quédate quieto, ahora es mi turno-dijo con un tono lujurioso y entrecortado en donde cada palabra estaba acompañada de un suspiro.

No sé cómo pero en ese instante Maka nos hiso rotar hasta quedar debajo de ella, estaba nervioso ya que extrañamente Maka parecía toda una experta, tal vez yo era el único virgen aquí y estaba sufriendo vergüenza con mis inexpertas caricias.

**Maka pov.**

Soul comenzaba a colocarse nervioso, así que decidí ayudarlo, me coloqué sobre él para poder quitarle su ropa, después de todo, era injusto que yo estuviera desnuda y él no, comencé por su chaqueta para luego seguir con su polera, esta me costó un poquito pero Soul me ayudó, pude sentir el torso bien formado de mi compañero, así que no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Soul, ¿te ejercitas?- pregunté un tanto ignorante

-Obvio, un chico _cool co_mo yo debe tener un cuerpo saludable_-_

-Solo te falta la mente para tener un alma saludable-dije mientras sonreía

Comencé a besar el torso de mi arma, hasta que llegue a su cicatriz, aquella cicatriz me traía recuerdos de cuando mi compañero estuvo a punto de perder la vida , pero en cierto modo me recordaba cuan unido estábamos el uno del otro, comencé a lamerla cuidadosamente, mientras Soul gruñía débilmente por el placer, mientras lo lamia con mis inexpertas manos retiraba su pantalón cuidadosamente, dejándolo en sus apretados bóxers, acaricie suavemente su erección, mientras Soul daba un gruñido de placer.

**Soul pov.**

Maka sabía bien donde tocar y oh…Dios! Debo admitir que me gustaba, Maka me mataba de placer, hasta que en un momento, comenzó a pasar la lengua por mi miembro, no pude evitar colocar mis manos en su cabeza, Maka sabía muy bien lo que me hacía, pero el mejor momento fue cuando introdujo todo mi miembro en su boca, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Maka…yo…estoy a punto…-traté de decir pero fui interrumpido por Maka

-Lo sé y quiero aunque sea una vez, ser tu esclava-dijo mientras seguía lamiendo mi miembro

Maka no se detuvo y en el peor momento logré alcanzar el cielo gracias a Maka, me derramé en ella, mientras la oía tragar, me dejó por un momento y nos hiso rotar quedando yo nuevamente encima de ella.

-No creas que esto se acabo-me dijo en tono pícaro

-Maka, ¿estás segura?-

-pues claro, pero antes respóndeme algo, ¿eres virgen?-preguntó

-Pues…-dije volteando la mirada-la verdad es que…-volví a mirar a Maka- Si -suspiré

-Pues estamos en las mismas condiciones, solo nos queda seguir nuestros instintos- dijo un tanto divertido.

Me acerqué lentamente a Maka, mientras esta colocaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, fui lentamente introduciendo mi miembro en el interior de mi compañera, sentí como la barrera de nuestra virginidad se rompía, Maka pego un grito de dolor y enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, traté de disminuir el dolor besándola en los labios, pero el dolor no disminuía, así que decidí penetrarla totalmente para que el dolor pasara rápidamente, nuevamente enterró sus uñas en mí, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, la envestía suavemente y con delicadeza, Maka se fue apegando cada vez más a mi moviendo de a poco sus caderas, y de a poco los gritos de dolor se convertían en dulces gemidos que para mi eran la misma música de los dioses, de a poco fui envistiendo cada vez más fuerte a Maka, la cual en cada embestida se arqueaba, juntamos nuestras manos para poder tomar más confianza en el otro, hasta que estábamos a punto de alcanzar el cielo juntos, di mi última y más fuerte envestida mientras gritábamos nuestros nombres al unísono y Maka se arqueaba como nunca.

**-¡Soul!-**Gritó

**-¡Maka!-**grité

Y por fin logramos alcanzar el cielo Juntos, nuestra primera vez, en un lugar desconocido, que en un principio fue una tragedia y ahora se transformaría en nuestro más preciado lugar, Caí sobre el suave regazo de Maka y di mis últimas palabras antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Esto no significa que me gustas, tabla de planchar-dije sonriente

-ni a mí tampoco, conejo estúpido- dijo burlona

Nos apoyamos en el regazo del otro y así volver a caer en los tibios y acogedores brazos de mi buen amigo Morfeo.

**Y como quedo?, si ya lo sé cursi! TT^TT**

**Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede y se toma lo que se alcanza**

**El lugar en el que se encuentran es algo así como la caja de pandora, un closet o… no se!, incluso puede ser el baúl de Toy Story, donde ustedes quieran.**

**Y…. otra cosa!, quieren que venga ¿¡Spirit?, ¡¿Kid?, ¡¿Black Star?, ustedes deciden!**

**Y aquí me despido esperando sus reviems.**

**Próximo episodio, no se lo pierdan!**


	6. Cap 5 parte 1 Celos

**Holas! Y…. Perdón!**

**Me tardé demasiado en subir este capítulo, pero espero que haya valido la pena**

**Me arrastraron ''Literalmente'' a una playa y estuve todo un día aburriéndome sin poder hacer nada más que bañarme.**

**Tenía que actualizarme en los foros, todos los días que escribía no alcanzaba a estar en todos mis foros . y tenía que actualizarme un poco**

**Me demoré porque estaba haciendo uno de mis primeros fandub (y tengo gripe, me costó mucho hacerla ¬¬) estaba emocionada y se me fue el tiempo volando u.u**

**-Soul: hiciste un fandub ¬¬ M…., para todas las personas que quieran atentar contra sus oídos, véanlo por favor OwO, para que no se sienta mal**

**Jajaja muy chistosito Soul, pero no creo que tu cantes mejor ¬¬**

**-Soul: Quizás Si, nunca me has escuchado cantar ^^**

**Owo, Soul! Me acabas de dar una brillante idea, arigatô gozaimasu**

**-Soul: Oye! No me pongas a cantar!, y además…¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme Soul?**

**OK!, te pondré más adelante a cantar y…¿Qué tiene que te diga Soul?**

**-Soul: No quiero que me pongas a cantar en ningún momento! Pero…¿no me gusta que me digas Soul, suena como si tuviéramos la misma edad Kakurachibi-chan**

**Ò.Ó Soul! No me digas así, solo nos llevamos por un par de años!, estúpido!**

**-Maka: Soul deja de molestar a las personas**

**-Soul: Hablando de Chibi ¬¬**

**-Maka: Makaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Chop!**

**-Soul: *Sobándose la cabeza* Maka! Te odio D=**

**Dejemos a estos brutos y sigamos con la historia ;D **

**-Soul y Maka: A quienes le dices brutos! Ò_Ó**

**OwO NUEVAMENTE LO ADVIERTO (ESTO ME ESTA CANSANDO ¬¬) LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE ATSUSHI OKUBO (EL GRAN GENIO Y SEÑOR TODO PODEROSO DEL MANGA DE SOUL EATER *o* Y TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE EL ANIME ''X'' es de BISCO HATORI.**

**Capitulo 5**

Celos

**Soul pov.**

Luego de caer en los brazos de Morfeo me dispuse a volver al mundo que conocemos como real, no sabía bien si lo de anoche fue un sueño, o quizás… ¿fue real?, recordé el momento que había pasado la noche anterior, Maka seguía durmiendo a mi lado, estábamos apoyados en una pared de un lujoso edificio, todo parecía que costara millones de yenes, traté de no moverme para no tocar ningún objeto, tal vez tenía razón, mi sexto sentido decía que no lo hiciera.

Maka comenzó a moverse suavemente contra mi regazo, me sonrojé al ver la tierna cara de mi compañera quien aún permanecía en su propio mundo, hasta unos pocos segundos eso creía, Maka abrió uno de sus hermosos ojos jade, mientras se frotaba el otro.

-Buenos días….-bostezó- Soul- dijo como si nada

-Bue…buenos días Maka- dije aun sonrojado

No podía evitar sonrojarme al ver a Maka a mi lado, cada segundo que la veía, los momentos de la noche anterior revivían en mi mente, provocando que mis latidos incrementaran y un fuerte sonrojo invadía mis mejillas, al parecer Maka también había recordado aquellos momentos, sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que nunca había visto.

-Así que… ¿No fue un sueño?- musitó

-Tal parece que No- susurre pero Maka alcanzo a escucharme

-Tratemos de dejarlo en el pasado y continuemos, ¿si?- me preguntó

Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras me levantaba del suelo, ayudé a levantar a Maka aun seguía sonrojada, pero menos que antes, no había nadie en el pasillo, solo una habitación que decía.

''_**Tercera sala de música''**_

En aquel instante Maka abrió la puerta, pétalos rojos cayeron sobre nosotros, al momento se dejaron ver siete siluetas, las cuales dijeron al unísono

''_Bienvenido''_

La siete siluetas se transformaron en siete chicos, Uno alto y serio de obscuros cabellos que estaba acompañado de un pequeño niño rubio aferrado a un conejo rosa, dos chicos que al parecer eran iguales tal vez sean hermanos (D/K: Soul, no digas estupideces, ellos son solo amigos que querían verse iguales xD),Un chico que parecía el más inteligente de los siete que se acomodaba los lentes a cada instante, un chico de cabello corto de estatura normal y grandes ojos se encontraba al lado de el chico de cabellos rubios que estaba sentado en un gran sofá, de esos como en las películas cuando el rey estaba sentado en su trono, en mi casa el único trono que había era el baño y no digamos que era algo muy parecido a tal lujoso sofá.

-Oh! Que bella damisela tenemos aquí, y dime ¿que le trae por aquí?-

-¿Damisela?- dijo Maka mientras se sonrojaba mientras daba una estúpida risita- Yo… Nosotros…eh…ajajaja…Yo quería…yo solo-dijo con tartamudeos Maka

-Solo pasábamos por aquí y entramos, eso es todo- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Pero no gustarían de tomar una taza de té antes de irse, aprovechando de que el destino los ha traído aquí-

-No muchas…-estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando Maka me interrumpió

-Si, encantada!- dijo Maka mientras sus ojos brillaban

Algo se apoderó de mi que nunca antes había sentido, un deseo increíble de sacar a Maka y abrazarla todo el día y solo yo hacerla feliz y sin mencionar la idea de golpear a los estúpidos que osaron acercarse a Maka, **''**_**Que demonios me está pasando''**_, saque de mi mente todas las ideas de mi cabeza, mientras me sentaba en un amplio sofá y me cruzaba de brazos en actitud desafiante.

-Como puedes ver esto es el Host club, Yo soy Tamaki suou- comentó el chico rubio de ojos morados

-Y eso que tiene- dije secamente

-a pues… Solo decía- respondió el chico con una sonrisa ignorante

-¿Y de que escuela eres?- preguntaron los dos hermanos

-De hecho nosotros no somos de aquí- respondió Maka dulcemente

-¿Entonces son extranjeros?- preguntó el chico rubio volviendo a su actitud de ''Soy un chico lindo y derrito a las mujeres, jajajaa'', Como lo odiaba!

-Pues claro, tarado-

-Soul!, no le grites así a la gente- gritó Maka

- ¡Eso dices tú que estas embobada con estos chicos!- grité

- Yo no estoy embobada- Gritó Maka mientras sacaba un libro de no sé donde

Me levanté en un rápido movimiento mientras Maka me perseguía con uno de sus libros, esquivé varios de sus movimientos, pero no me di cuenta de lo que estaba a mis espaldas, me golpeé con un estante, pero alcancé a detener las cosas antes de que se cayeras, pero en el instante de que Maka se dirigía a Mi, tropezó cayendo sobre mí y el estante, este estaba a punto de caer, pero en un justo momento tome a Maka y corrí hasta un lugar seguro, el estante cayó con varios jarrones, tazas y cosas por el estilo, todo quedó hecho trizas y un mal presentimiento recorría mi cuerpo.

-No otra vez!- comentó el chico de cabellos cortos y ojos grandes

-Chicos, alguna vez han oído el dicho _''Cuando estés en Roma haz lo que dicen los Romanos'', ''si no tienes dinero, trabaja para ello'', _desde hoy serán….

''_**La sirvienta y El nuevo Host''-**_

Dijo el chico rubio mientras cambiaba totalmente su actitud, mientras nos apuntaba con su dedo índice.

Los dos hermanos nos arrastraron ''Literalmente'' hasta un camarín, no pude ver a Maka que le hacían ya que a mí me metieron primero en uno de los camarines, me dieron un uniforme igual al de ellos y me dispuse a salir, obviamente como no era ni una fiesta ni nada por el estilo, no tenia que conservar la formalidad, en la Black room siempre usaba traje y corbata, y digamos que eso ya me estaba hartando, así que decidí darle un toque de chico _cool_, dejé la camisa afuera y la chaqueta la cargue en la espalda, la corbata la deje sin apretar y salí del camarín.

Los chicos se quedaron atontados de mi genialidad, o… al menos eso creía, traté de buscar a Maka con la mirada, pero al parecer aun estaba cambiándose

-¡Que hiciste con esa ropa!- gritaron los hermanos

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y una chica apareció en medio de una plataforma que giraba, alguien estaba a su lado, Era… ¡Black Star!

-NyaJajajaja Contemplen a su Dios con todo esplendor!- gritó frenéticamente Black star

-Y a su Manager, Renge! Nyajajaja- gritó la chica a su lado, que al parecer estaba vestida con un traje rosa bien esponjoso, y llevaba unas orejas blancas y rosa en la cabeza, parecían orejas de cyborg.

-Soul!, Amigo, que haces aquí en mi estrellato!, con ese…trajecito- preguntó Black star

-Rompí algo y ahora lo tengo que pagar-contesté malhumorado

-El gran Black star, No sería tan estúpido como Soul para hacer una cosa así, Nyajajaja-dijo Black star mientras se cargaba en un pilar, en el cual había otro jarrón más y este cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Tarado!, que acabas de hacer!-grité

-.000 yenes más a la cuenta de Soul- anotó en una libreta el chico con lentes

-Que!,¿ por que Yo?, si fue Black Star quien lo rompió y además, ¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!

-Tú eres su amigo, ¿No? Y sé tu nombre porque la chica te mencionó- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Maka!, ¿Donde está?-

-Aquí- respondió la voz de Maka mientras se asomaban sus ojos jade por entre las cortinas

-¿Qué ocurre, por que no sales?-le preguntó el chico de grandes ojos y cabello corto

-¿Seguro…que tengo que usar esto?- preguntó la voz apenada de Maka mientras salía por entre las cortinas.

Maka llevaba un cortísimo vestido de Maid que no puedo evitar decir, _**''¡Me hacía agua la boca!''**_, era de color negro y lleno de encajes blancos y blondas, llevaba medias de liga transparentes de color negras hasta los muslos, un corbatín resaltaba su cuello elegantemente, su espalda estaba totalmente al descubierto, llevaba guantes más arriba de los codos y un cintillo decoraba su cabeza como si fuera una empleada, increíblemente su busto resaltaba más que nunca, al parecer mi tacto estaba en lo correcto, Maka no era tan plana como yo pensaba.**(D/K es el vestido de My máster, si no la han visto, búsquenla en Google)**

-Etto…me veo mal?- preguntó inocentemente Maka sin darse cuenta de que casi estaba al punto de llevármela a otro lugar y volver a hacerla mía

Todos negamos con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, hasta que Black star rompió el silencio.

-Maldito Soul, eres un suertudo, si Tsubaki usara eso me daría un paro cardiaco, tienes suerte de que tu técnico use cosas como esas, me pregunto como un Dios se vería en eso, tal vez un día me lo pruebe Nyajajajajaja- gritó Black Star

-¡de verdad que eres un idiota!- gritamos todos al unísono

- Veo que hay Nuevos integrantes, ¡Así que chií reescojera los personajes!-dijo mientras hacía una pose extremadamente extraña.

-Hikaru y kaoru serán los románticos poetas-gritó la chica

-Si señora!- dijeron al unísono

-tamaki, tu serás el chico autista-

-A la orden- respondió tomando yéndose a un rincón

-Haruhi, Tu serás el chico lindo, jiji- dijo entre sonrisillas

-S…Si- respondió sin muchos ánimos

-Kyouya, tu serás el cerebro y la oveja negra del grupo, en pocas palabra, quedas igual- dijo la chica

-Me parece bien- respondió

-Mori, tu serás el chico Kawaii y Moe, quiero que lo intentes- dijo seria

- Mmm…-respondió

-Y yo! Y Yo!-preguntó El chico bajito

-Tu….-respondió un tanto pensativa

-Yo….-continuo el chico

-Serás el… Lo que tu quieras! del grupo, así que podrás comer muchos pasteles si quieres- comentó tratando de salir del paso

-Nadie me toma en cuenta, verdad Usa-chan?, pero ya verán….Mañana de seguro que se arrepentirán, por mientras vamos a platicar Usa-chan, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?, ¿en serio?, ¡Qué divertido!- hablaba en chico con su peluche en sus brazos, todos lo quedamos mirando y nos alejábamos lentamente de él con mirada fija.

-Ejem… Continuando, Tu chico….Albino Serás el… chico Raro- dijo segura de si misma

-Que!, un chico tan _cool _no puede ser el chico raro-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Te quedas con ese papel, o eres el gay -comentó irritada

-Soy el _Raro_-dije inmediatamente

-Tu serás… la chica pervertida, aprovechando el traje-comentó divertida

-Eh?, Yo?-preguntó Maka confundida

-Si tú, Y… Black Star serás el Idiota Egocéntrico-dijo la chica

-Y por supuesto que también el Dios Nyajajajajaj-gritó frenéticamente

-Renge-san, Black Star no necesita un papel para ello, ya es así-comentó Maka mientras nos caía una gotita por la sien estilo anime

-Ya lo sé, pero es tan idiota que no creo que sepa lo que es el Egocentrismo, así que quedará igual- susurró Renge mientras se acercaba a Nosotros

-Y… cuando comenzamos?- preguntó inocentemente Maka-

-Pues ahora-

-¿Y que hacemos?-pregunté

-solo actúa como tu personaje- dijo la tal Renge

-¿Renge-chan como nos vestimos?-Preguntó el pequeño niño

La chica tomo asiento, se dio la vuelta en la silla y mágicamente apareció vestida de Manager , tronó los dedos, de inmediato llegaron cientos de chicas a su lado, las cuales cada una tenía una Laptop.

-_**Equipo Diseño, listo señora**_ – dijeron un grupo de chicas mientras le entregaban varios disfraces

-Chicos, a ponerse sus trajes- dijo mientras cada chica arrastraba a cada uno a un camarín diferente y nos obligaban a meternos ahí dentro con el traje, excepto a Maka claro, ya que estaba lista para su labor.

**Maka pov.**

Soul se metió en su camarín siendo arrastrado por aquellas chicas, las cuales parecían muy divertidas por las expresiones de Soul.

-¿No te parece Lindo el alvino?- preguntó una chica

-Si y parece que está disponible, según el chico del cabellos azul- respondió otra chica

-En serio, y ¿que hay de esa chica?- preguntó la primera chica mientras me miraba y yo la fulmine con una de mis miradas asesinas

-Descuida, el chico dijo que solo era su amiga y digamos que no tiene mucho encanto- dijo una confiada

Mi sangre hirvió ante tal comentario, que sabían ellas sobre mi y que diablos no tenían ni el derecho de hablar sobre nosotros.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, unas cortinas en rojo carmín obscurecieron la sala, sin dejar a la vista ventana alguna, el blanco piso se había colorado de rojo y negro, Un piano de cola se encontraba en medio de la habitación, extrañamente era muy parecido a la Black Room.

Una tenue luz comenzó a iluminar la habitación, dejando ver a cada uno de nosotros, Soul estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Un chico de grandes ojos me llevó hasta detrás de una puerta, donde se encontraban tazas, Pasteles y millones de cosas más.

-Hola, Soy Haruhi Fujioka, un gusto-Dijo mientras daba una dulce sonrisa

-igualmente, yo soy Maka Albarn-respondí

-Bien este es el trabajo que debes hacer, servir el té, a todas las huéspedes, siempre debes preguntarles cuanta azúcar quieren, debes tener a la mano al menos cinco variedades de té- continuo

-¡Cinco!- respondí anonadada, era mucho para mí, algunas veces con suerte en el departamento teníamos dos variedades, pero cinco y además como mínimo, era casi ir al extremo

-Si lo sé a mí también me paso lo mismo- dijo mientras le caía una gotita por la sien (estilo anime)

Aquel chico parecía comprenderme, pero algo había de sospechoso en él, no se comportaba ni como Kid, ni Black Star ni menos como Soul, era como un príncipe de cuantos de hadas, pero un poco afeminado, la curiosidad me mataba, por saber si era ``_Rarito''_ o era otra cosa.

-Dis…Disculpa…Etto…te gustan los hombres?-pregunté un tanto dubitativa

-Parece que no soy buena actuando- dijo entre un suspiro-La verdad es que soy una mujer

Al escuchar esas palabras me quedé petrificada, pero era algo razonable, al menos había otra mujer en este enredo de chicos, en ella quizás podría apoyarme y confiarme.

-Al menos no soy la única mujer, ya me estaba preocupando- dije entre risa

Un grito de chicas se escucho de repente, junto con un ''Kyaaaaaa'' y una desvordación de la palabra ''Moe'' que no tengo idea de lo que significa, pero aquella palabra dejo de importarme cuando me di cuenta de que aquellos gritos eran provocados por Soul, en los ojos de las chicas se dibujaron corazoncillos al ver a Soul con un terno y unas….**¡¿Orejas de conejo?**.

No pude evitar dar una sonrisa al mirar mi compañero Soul , pero al ver como las chicas se lanzaban sobre él un enojo invadía mi cuerpo, traté de aguantar mis ganas de gritar, pero al parecer mi mente no me ayudaba mucho, palabras como _''el no te ama'', ''para él eres como cualquier otra'', ''vales lo mismo que todas''_ invadían mi cabeza provocando que mi enojo creciera, no logre controlarme a pesar de todo lo que intenté.

-**¡Soul, eres un IDIOTA!-**grité lo más fuerte que podía

-¿Oye Maka, que te pasa?-preguntó Black Star mientras sacaba unas cuantas galletas

-**¡CALLATE!-**grité enojada, al parecer el también disfrutaba de las galletas de las chicas

Después de esto todo el mundo me quedó mirando al ver como gritaba, no aguante las ganas de llorar al ver como Soul me miraba confundido, Salí corriendo al baño para poder desquitarme con ''Dobi'' (**D/K: Dobi: muñeco que Maka usa para desquitarse cuando no se puede controlar, Tiene la forma de Doobie de Harry Potter, si quieren saber la historia de por que coloque ese personaje pueden preguntarme después xDD, sigamos con el fic OwO)**

-Estúpido… Soul- dije entre sollozos mientras golpeaba el muñeco

-El señor Baldomero se vengará, Lo juro- **(D/K: misma historia xDD, esto es lo que dice el muñeco, que al parecer Maka no se daba cuenta de que estaba vivo)**

No aguanté Más la furia y destruí el muñeco, mi ira se había acumulado hasta el tope, partí el muñeco en dos y deshaciéndome un poco de toda mi furia caí al piso apoyada en la pared** (D/K: Pobre muñeco D=)**

**Soul Pov.**

Maka había Salido corriendo al baño después de gritarme que era un idiota, tal vez tenía razón, pero en esos momentos no había hecho nada malo ni nada para molestarla, No comprendía por que Maka se había enojado conmigo, traté de ir a buscar a Maka, pero Dios! Esto estaba lleno de chicas gritando ''kyaaa'' o ''Kawaii' y una sarta de cosas que no comprendía mucho, traté de salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero la multitud era inmensa, tardé un buen rato en salir de aquel horrible lugar, hasta que por fin llegue al baño de chicas, dudé un poco ya que era ''_el baño de chicas''_ no hay que decir mucho para saber que un chico c_ool_ no haría una cosa como espiar chicas y menos un baño, pero mi compañera estaba sufriendo por no sé cual razón y debía dejar mi orgullo de lado aunque fuera una difícil decisión, Maka era mi compañera y ella siempre estuvo a mi lado y este era el momento para que yo la apoyase.

Escuche un sollozo proveniente del baño, pude reconocer que provenía de Maka ya que ella era la única que murmuraba cosas sin sentido cuando lloraba, Entré sin pensarlo dos veces al escuchar a mi compañera romper en un llanto incesable, abrí la puerta de un golpe y pude divisar a Maka en el suelo con las manos en los ojos, su pecho se agitaba rápidamente y al parecer había matado a _**¿¡Un elfo!**_

En fin, no le presté mucha atención al elfo que estaba tirado en el suelo y me dirigí a Maka.

-Maka, que te ocurre?- pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Maka, solo se apegó más a la pared y dirigió la cara a otro lado, me fue difícil aguantar las ganas de abrazarla, pero antes debía tranquilizarla un poco más.

-Maka, yo… sea lo que haya hecho, te pido perdón- dije boca abajo

-Yo…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Maka, ya que sus palabras fueron calladas por un rubor que se formo en sus mejillas al ver como la abrazaba y apegaba a ella.

-perdón, perdón, perdón…-repetía una y otra vez mientras abrazaba a mi compañera.

**O.O este cap si que estuvo raro, no sé que pasa con mi cabeza, pero en fin -_-U **

**Les aviso de que este cap se dividirá en dos partes ^^ **

**Primera razón: no quiero hacer esperar más**

**Segunda razón: si hacía el cap completo no se cuanto durara este cap -_-U**

**La primera parte (esta xDD) : se concentró en más en las razones del porque( si no lo entienden yo tampoco xDD)**

**La segunda parte: tratara sobre el contenido del capitulo**

**Otra cosa, en este capítulo apareció Black star, pero no actuó lo suficiente, el en prox capitulo actuará más, no se preocupen, y él no interferirá en Soul x Maka, tal vez sí un poco xDD para hacerlo más interesante, pero eso será otra cosa para más adelante.**

**Bien, terminó mi aviso ^^ espero sus reviews y… Gracias por su paciencia ^^**

**Nos vemos~ OwO**


	7. Cap 5 parte 2 Celos

**Antes que nada….**

**TT^TT Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! **

** me tarde mucho *se pone una bazooka en la cabeza* me siento mal conmigo misma perdón! Así que…. D:! decidí castigarme a mi misma **

**-Soul: *Toma la bazooka y la lanza al infinito y mas acá* D: no hagas eso! Si lo haces el fic llega hasta aquí, no quieres ver a los demás tristes, no? ¬¬**

**-Kakura: ¬¬ ya sé que no puedo dejar el fic así, pero…. TT_TT me siento mal, además…. De verdad te pondrías tan triste si el fic o continua? ****1313 (D/K: .) Owo**

**-Soul: *desvía la mirada* ¬/¬ N-no, no es lo que piensas! Es solo que…eso! Mis fans no pueden quedar sin un fic en el cual aparezco eso no sería nada **_**cool **_** -w-**

**-Kakura: Claaaaaaro ¬¬ -sarcasmo- y porque razón te sonrojas? **

**-Soul: eso es porque me dio insolación -w- **

**-voz de lejos: Baka! Estamos en invierno, hablando de espadas, una vez un viejo herrero el cual conocí hace algunos años, creo que 7 , no esperen fue en el 1934 Baka! el cual me regalo un wii que nunca supe cómo montar Baka!, pero con mis poderes logre derrotar a Superman y su liga de luchadores de sumo…**

**-Kakura: Wtf! O.O es el que pienso?**

**-Soul: ¬¬' porque demonios está este aquí?**

**-Excalibur: *golpea con el bastón la cabeza de kakura* Baka! No me has puesto en tu fic Baka!**

**-Kakura: *es golpeada* ni pienso hacerlo ¬¬, con suerte aparecerás en esta sección -w-**

**-Maka: Aquí estas Soul! D:! Renge ha estado todo el día buscándote, quieres que uses esto -w- *saca unas orejas de panda, junto con una cola y unas manitas de él *(D/K: por supuesto que son sintéticas ;D)**

**-Soul: D:! no me las pondré ni loco! -.- esto no es nada **_**cool **_**¬¬'**

**-Maka: Si lo que tu digas -.- *no lo toma en cuenta* ya ponte rápido esto que si no, te las pongo yo ¬¬**

**-Soul: *en tono pícaro* Quiero verte intentándolo**

**-Maka: ¬/¬ cállate! *Maka intenta golpear a soul el cual hace una maniobra antes de salir corriendo ya que maka lo perseguía con una gran enciclopedia***

**-Kakura: - -' igual que siempre..., comenzaremos con el fic, pero antes, dos cosas ._.**

**La primera: una pregunta e.e no se si a mis lectores le molesta, pero esta sección la puedo quitar y solo decir lo que vendrá a continuación, espero sus respuestas u.u y aun pido su perdón **

**La segunda: es que… Soul Eater no me pertenece es una lástima u.u si fuera así, Maka ya estaría embarazada xDDD **

**-Maka: *en un Rincón de la habitación* Wtf! D:! (D/K: Que estaría haciendo ahí? -.-) **

***la cámara vuelve a dirigirse a kakura, la cual tiene un látigo* ¬¬ vuelves a girar la cámara y te rompo el cuello ¬¬ **

**-Camarógrafo: o.o ok pero si ni me pagas**

**Aun así ewe , retomando lo que decía, -.- Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen ._. son de ''**_**ATSUSHI OKUBO'' *el nombre aparece en un cartel gigante lleno de luces y totalmente llamativo***_** el señor todo poderoso *O* alabado seas! Continuando con esto ewe Esta es la segunda parte del cap 5 así que…. Seguiremos con Ouran *O* que tampoco me pertenece y es de…. *se apagan las luces y la cámara cae al suelo, se escuchan gritos y una luz aparece en medio de una habitación***

**-Voz desconocida: Muajajjaa Ouran es mío! Y pronto este fic también!**

**-Kakura: *aparece de repente* nee… no es tuyo ._. es de Hatori Bisco**

**-Voz desconocida: a si? O.O, yo juraba que era mío -.-, pero este fic lo será! Muajajjja **

**-Kakura: ._. Solo revelaremos tu identidad más adelante, si quieren saber quién es…. Sigan leyendo ewe.**

**Capitulo 5 parte 2**

Celos

**Maka pov.**

Soul me había encontrado, no tenía ni valor para verle a la cara, había armado un escándalo solo por mis estúpidos ''_**celos''**_, _celos?_ Esa era la verdad, sentía celos solo porque alguien se interesara en Soul, a pesar de que él no había hecho nada malo solo el hecho de la posibilidad de que Soul viera a alguien con otros ojos, me rompía el corazón y un deseo de llorar se apoderaba de mí.

-Maka, que te ocurre?- preguntó Soul.

Mi corazón se estremeció al ver que Soul se preocupaba por mí, no quería ponerlo incomodo, no después de lo que había hecho, no tuve el valor suficiente para contestar, solo me arrinconé mas contra la pared, los ojos de Soul me miraban fijamente, no pude soportar verlo por más tiempo, el rubí de sus ojos se volvía más intenso y mi corazón se agitaba como nunca, mi mente se aturdía solo con sentir su presencia.

-Maka, yo… sea lo que haya hecho, te pido perdón-dijo Soul un tanto cabizbajo

Soul me estaba pidiendo disculpas, aquello era nuevo para mí, Soul jamás se había rebajado a pedir un perdón, y menos a mí, una culpabilidad me inundo, a pesar de que Soul me estaba pidiendo perdón, él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y a pesar de que no sabía de lo que se trataba, el me estaba pidiendo perdón.

-Yo…- fue lo único que pude decir, ya que Soul me estaba abrazando fuertemente.

Un rubor se hacía ver en mis mejillas, lograba sentir el cuerpo de Soul, estaba muy cálido, sus manos rozaban mi espalda suavemente, como adoraba cuando Soul me abrazaba, su cálido cuerpo se apegaba al mío podía sentir su respiración contra la mía, en esos momentos me inundaba nuevamente el deseo de repetir lo que habíamos hecho (**D/K: Según el manga de Soul Eater Maka es más pervertida que Soul O.O, increíble, no? Aunque Blair jamás perderá el puesto y Tsubaki le sigue, ¬¬ black star no ha aprovechado xDD)**

-perdón, perdón, perdón…- repetía una y otra vez mi arma mientras me presionaba más contra su cuerpo.

No logré resistir por mucho tiempo las ganas de llorar, rompí en llanto luego de reaccionar totalmente, mi compañero estaba preocupado por mi culpa y de nadie más, lo abrase fuertemente tratando de estar lo más juntos posibles.

**-¡No, realmente es mi culpa, mis estúpidos celos y yo!-**grité mientras escondía mi rostro en el cuello de Soul

-así que…-me susurro en el oído mi fiel guadaña

Soul comenzó a actuar extraño en esos momentos, levanté mi cabeza para observar lo que ocurría, sin darme cuenta Soul me tomo por el mentón para levantar mi cabeza.

-¿estabas celosa?- preguntó mi compañero con una de sus típicas sonrisas, pero esta vez, había algo de especial en ella

**-¡Yo no quise decir eso!-**bufé molesta

Soul se acercó lentamente hasta mis labios los rozó lentamente, casi sin tocarlos, pero se detuvo para bajar a mi cuello sin dejar beso alguno en mis labios, lamió mi cuello desesperadamente, al parecer queríamos revivir lo de la vez anterior, por mi parte no había problema, ¿pero en un lugar así?, ¿y si nos veían?, las manos de Soul dejaron mi espalda para dirigiese a mis piernas, fue subiendo lentamente hasta mis muslos, ¿pero por qué no me daba beso alguno?

-Soul, tu… porque?- pregunté sin sentido alguno

-Veo que en realidad…. yo si te gusto- dijo Soul mientras sonreía contra mi cuello

Abandonó mi cuello para dirigirse a mis labios, no tuve problemas para corresponderle, Soul aprovechó mi confianza para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca, como adoraba el sabor de Soul, era una droga para mi, y al parecer me estaba volviendo adicta, le seguí el juego a Soul para luego pararme poco a poco apoyada aún en la pared sin romper el beso, Soul no tenía problema alguno para levantarse del suelo, me seguía perfectamente, hasta que llegué a estar totalmente parada ,Nos separamos unas milésimas de segundos para respirar un poco, pero sin alejarnos mucho para volver a juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, Soul tomó una de mis piernas para luego pasarla por su cadera, tomo la otra pierna e hiso lo mismo, Soul se restregaba contra mi cuerpo, usando la pared de apoyo, un pequeño gemido escapó de nuestros labios, todo estaba yendo perfectamente, hasta que se oyó la voz de chicas acercándose al baño, ya me extrañaba que no estuviera nadie en el baño, Soul se separó un momento de mí para poder dar una mirada rápida, en su salida un hilillo de saliva lo acompañaba.

- Maldición! –Soul Bufó molesto-

No tuve oportunidad para reaccionar ya que antes de darme cuenta, soul me había tomado de la mano y llevado a uno de los baños, gracias a dios, estos eran más amplios de los que conocía, era notable que el lugar en el que estábamos no era uno de una clase ''muy baja'' solo con ver que en solo el baño tenían un espejo, era algo tonto, para que quisieras reflejarte en un lugar como ese?, no tome mucho en cuenta esto y al dejar de pensar en ello, soul me arrinconaba contra la puerta, en un rápido movimiento volvimos a la posición que estábamos y soul nuevamente besando y lamiendo mi cuello, no sé que tendría contra él, pero por alguna razón le encantaba lamerlo, Soul dejó este, para dirigirse a mis labios, mientras sus manos seguían subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar casi a mi intimidad, estábamos por repetirlo?, Dios santo! Sé que soul me gusta un poco pero…. Nunca en mi vida había estado de esta forma, Aunque no quería detenerme, Mi mente quería parar, estaba confusa, de solo sentir que soul mostraba afecto hacia a mí, me daban ganas de besarlo apasionadamente, pero… por qué? Aun no teníamos edad para ello, pero…. Diablos! Soul sabe lo que hace!

-Soul….creo que… no deberíamos…- dije entre jadeos

-Ya lo sé…, pero cuando lleguemos a Deathcity, no podremos hacer nunca esto, o al menos no hasta unos años más-dijo mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho

Antes poder responder escuche un ''click'' cerca de mi oído, y así luego caer al suelo golpeándome la cabeza, soul calló sobre mí lo cual a pesar de que seguíamos juntos, no me gustaba mucho.

-Así que aquí estaban!, No pueden ignorar a su Ore-sama cuando el esta…-Black Star silencio su comentario para luego mirar las manos de soul o más bien intentó ya que estas estaban bajo mi falda-Viejo! Que estabas haciendo!

-Cállate black star…- dijo soul mientras se levantaba y le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza al chico que nos acababa de interrumpir

-Tu… maldito!- dijo black star mientras lanzaba una patada para contraatacar, pero soul al convertir su brazo en guadaña, lo detuvo

-Ven Black, tengo que hablar contigo -dijo soul molesto mientras arrastraba a black star quien parecía tener un shock

Soul y black star salieron del baño de chicas, aun me encontraba en el suelo, no podía estar peor, si black star descubría lo que pasaba…, todos sabíamos que black star no podría mantener la boca cerrada, pero ya no quedaba más que hacer, Black star ya lo había visto y no era algo que pudiera evitar ahora.

Me levanté, coloqué mi indumentaria en orden miré a uno de los espejos , aun no comprendía porque razón le gustaba tanto a Soul o al menos…. Eso parecía, la primera vez que…. Emmm…. Bueno…. Tuvimos ''_eso_'' Soul me dijo que no le gustaba, estaría jugando conmigo?, me sentí pésimo al pensar esto, salí del baño un poco triste, pensar en ello no era muy sorprendente, yo era plana, enana y sin ninguna curva ni nada por el estilo o al menos eso me decía soul, aparte de lo de ratón de biblioteca, o lo de Sol de invierno, eso sí que me molestaba. (**D/K: Sol de invierno: que no calienta a nadie xDDD**)

Caminando por los pasillos con la cabeza cabizbaja, lograba ver un poco, no mucho, mis ojos estaban por llorar nuevamente, no quería que la gente me viera así, mi plan estaba hiendo bien, hasta que no sucedió lo que faltaba, choqué con alguien y no podía ser otro que… el mismísimo Soul Eater Evans, mis ojos estaban a punto de romper a llorar, pero en un rápido movimiento pasé mi brazo por mi cara y lo quité nuevamente, estando así como nueva.

-Maka…. Tu?- pregunto un tanto incrédulo Soul-

-Yo?... yo qué? De que hablas?-pregunté con una sonrisa fingida

-Maka…. Te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que estabas… en fin-suspira- pasó algo?

-eh?...no… creo que nada…- volví a mentir mientras desviaba la mirada

-Maka, mírame- dijo soul mientras levantaba mi mentón- Dime que ocurre, realmente, no eres buena mintiendo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida-

-eres un….-dije reteniendo mis ganas de golpearlo- si, ya lo sé es solo que…. Recuerdas…. Aquella noche?- pregunte un tanto ruborizada.

-Si, que sucede con eso?- dijo Soul ruborizado al igual que yo

-Lo último que me dijiste…. Pues…-dije cabizbaja

-Oh…. Eso…-dijo Soul mientras rodaba los ojos- eso… pues me refería… -se ruborizó aun mas- es que… no me gustas…-dijo rápidamente

De mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas las cuales no pude aguantar, traté de salir corriendo, pero Soul me tenía sujetada de la mano, no me dejaba ir, pero… por qué?

-Déjame terminar la frase-dijo mientras miraba a los lados- No me gustas, Te amo-me susurró al oído

-Soul…tu…cuando fue que te volviste tan…-dije anonadada

-Si!, ya lo sé eso fue absolutamente cursi y nada _cool, _así que no lo volveré a hacer- dijo ruborizado al máximo

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, realmente estaba feliz por la respuesta de soul, al parecer no le gusta ser cursi, pero se ve lindo cuando esta sonrojado, Soul volvió a caminar para así dirigirse a la tercera sala de música.

-Bien! Por fin ha llegado el par de desaparecidos- dijo renge-san en un tono de alivio

De pronto una pared de chicas apareció y se llevaron a soul, unas cuantas chicas me llevaron a un cierto punto del ''_escenario_'' me coloqué en un costado del grupo de chico un poco insegura, el más bajito me sonrió y me dijo unas palabras que lograron tranquilizarme un poco

-descuida Maka-chan, Aquí nadie aguanta mucho este tipo de cosas así que pronto se acabara-

Sonreí como respuesta, de pronto llegó soul vestido en un a mescla como de tribus urbanas aunque nunca me había interesado por ese tipo de cosas, no pude negar que soul se veía…. _S~E~X~Y~_ la palabra se escuchó sonoramente en mi cabeza, tuve que sostenerme la mandíbula para que no se me callera la baba.

Soul me miró extrañado para luego dar una torcida sonrisa, el cabello de soul estaba alborotado, tenía una muñequera en cada mano, una a cuadros y en la otra una con puntas, sus pantalones estaban con tajos, y una cadena a un costado, un cinturón lleno de cuadros y puntas, llevaba una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos, esta estaba abierta hasta el cuarto botón, dejando ver parte de su torso, una gargantilla de la cual colgaba una cruz, bajo sus ojos tenía negro, al parecer lo habían maquillado, seguramente se debió sentir incomodo, mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, aun manteniendo su pose _cool_.

Mordí mi labio inferior para poder mantener mi boca cerrada y no decir algo como '_'Sooul~'' _es un sonoro suspiro, me limitaba a sonrojarme, y nada más aunque odiase eso.

Sin darme cuenta la puerta se abrió y todos dijeron al unísono ''_Bienvenidas'' _fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que rende y black star estaban lanzando pétalos de rosas con un ventilador hacia la puerta, una gota calló por mi sien al escuchar las palabras del idiota de black star.

-Nyajajajjajaj Ore-sama Es tan generoso que regala pétalos a todos!-

-Si, eres muy generoso, ahora sigue lanzando pétalos-Ordenó Renge

Un montón de chicas entraron al salón, mientras el chico de gafas ordenaba a las chicas y le mostraba una especie de revistas, Los ''Host'' tomaron sus respectivos asientos mientras esperaban a las chicas.

-Esto no es nada cool- Dijo una chica que arrastraban otras dos

Esa frase… esa es la frase de soul, miré a soul y el estaba igual de impresionado que yo, no pude creer que hubiera otra persona que se comportara así, y al parecer a sus amigas le fastidiaba de cierta manera esa palabra.

-**DEJA DE DECIR COOL!-** gritaron al unísono sus dos amigas

-ahh por que!- dijo la chica molesta

-Por que la dices una y otra vez todo los días, es molesto! –contraatacaron sus amigas (**D/K: adivinen quien es la chica parecida a soul - -U así me tratan mis amigas en la vida real D: y eso que soul fue el que me copio el cool -.-,yo lo decía antes que él -w- pero a veces lo digo en ingles e_e suena mas cool)**

Eso me hacía recordar mucho a soul, generalmente el juzgaba ''es cool'' ''no es nada cool'' realmente molestaba un poco que todo el día estuviera diciendo la misma palabra y al parecer en esos momentos había tomado un poco de conciencia ya que miro fastidiado, se dio la vuelta y bufó.

La chica se marchó indignada mientras sus amigas salían tras ella, y así se repitió varias veces el mismo ciclo, la chica se trataba de escapar y sus amigas la volvían a traer.

De pronto escuche un ''Souuul-kun~~'' me di la vuelta para observar como una chica de cabellos rojizos se acercaba indiscriminadamente a soul y le ofrecía un trozo de pastel desde su tenedor.

-Vamos Soul-kun~ Diga ahhhh~-

-Ah… perdón pero….-antes de que soul continuara renge le dio con el libreto en la cabeza

-Sigue tus líneas – dijo mientras hacia una pose rara con su traje de ''chii''

-NO QUIERO! Pero si tanto insistes- Soul cerró los ojos y literalmente se tragó el pedazo de pastel

-Perfecto! Eso demuestra parte de tu bipolaridad- dijo renge-san con brillos en sus ojos

Soul la fulminó con la mirada, dio un suspiro resignado, me dio una mirada con la cual ambos sonrojamos, no tengo idea porque, pero sus intensos ojos rubí al sentirlos sobre mí, mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo, él debió su mirada para luego mirar hacia arriba, la chicas que lo acompañaban dijeron al unísono un ''Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa'' mientras desbordaban corazones y flores rosas.

De pronto sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, al darme la vuelta pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de un chico de unos 17 años era de cabello negro y ojos intensamente azules.

-Buenas señoritas, usted pertenece a este club?-

-Eh… si, y usted quien es, pensé que a este club no venían chicos- dije sorprendida

-A pues, estoy acompañando a un amigo que vino a entregar un set de té de Inglaterra- respondió

-Oh ya veo- comenté

-Yo creí que a este club solo habían chicos, pero veo que también tienen una linda maid- dijo sonriente- me llamo Sayuki Takeshi un gusto –dijo junto con una sonrisa

-Maka Albarn, Un Gusto Sakuki-San –dije sonriente

-Dime Take, la mayoría me llama así jeje – dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello

Al menos el chico era cortes, no había hablado con nadie en esos momentos, lo único que hacía era traer el té y pasteles y en mis ratos libres me dedicaba a…. pues… ver… que soul… fuera cortes con las chicas… si… eso… pero en fin, ahora había encontrado con quien hablar.

-Claro Take-kun y tú dime Maka- respondí con una sonrisa

**Soul Pov.**

Maka llevaba un buen rato hablando con un chico, al perecer a maka no le importaba que el chico le estuviera MIRANDO LAS PIERNAS CADA MINUTO! Me fastidiaba, solo quería Matarlo a fuerza bruta o sacarle los ojos, para que dejase de ver a la nerd,pechomediamenteplano ,tierna, linda, sexy, sensual, estrecha, seductora Maka! Además que ella era de MI propiedad, nadie la toca o mirar excepto YO!

Bufe molesto mientras las chicas ''salgo con el primero que se me aparezca'' porque obviamente estaban ''desesperadas'' porque alguien las quisiera, cada una tenía sus defectos, es algo normal claro, pero no ven que deberían arreglar sus defectos en vez de estar buscando alguien que las acepte, hay que admitirlo, la vida es cruel al igual que como lo es conmigo justamente AHORA!

Yo no estoy culpando a maka, ni tampoco al chico… bueno en parte si, por que se atreve a ver así de baboso a mi compañera… ya ni era mi compañera, era más que eso, pero.. Qué?

AHHHH! Eso ya no me importa, solo quería golpear al chico, pero.. Era mi culpa por dejar que vistieran así a maka, más bien… fue mi culpa por hacerla enojar, pero… ah! Porque tenía que mirarlos así, ella solamente me mira a mi así, o mejor dicho ambos nos comemos a miradas **(N/K: no crean que es literalmente comerse e_e si no que más bien es una forma de decir como por ejemplo cuando soul mira a maka en traje de maid, o maka ve a soul vestido sexymente xDD)**

No aguanté por mucho tiempo como el chico miraba a MI maka de esa manera, tome el pastel que la chica ''trato de darme'' porque al fin y al cabo termine rechazándolo, no estaba nada mal, pero no se comparaba con los pasteles que hacia MI maka.

Me levanté de mi asiento, me dirigí al chico y le llene de pastel la cara, tome a maka y la abrase por la espalda, cubriéndola protectoramente con mis brazos, manche con un poco de crema la mejilla de maka y lamí para quitarla.

-Hey, esta chica es MIA y no tienes derecho alguno para mirarla así- dije en tono serio

-ERES UN….-el chico trató de darme un puñetazo pero transforme mi brazo en guadaña.

El chico quedo impresionado con mi transformación, como si nunca hubiese visto un objeto filoso, lo miré amenazante y para luego volver a convertirlo en un brazo humano. Le mire con una sonrisa triunfante y me di la vuelta para mirar a maka quien se encontraba en estado de shock.

**-Hey HEY! DEJEN DE MIRAR A SOUL Y APRECIEN LA PRESENCIA DE SU ORE-SAMA!- **Grito B*S desde un Candelabro colgante que al parecer era de… DIAMANTES!

-CUIDADO BLACK STA…-no alcancé a terminar cuando el candelabro se había estrellado contra el suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos.

Mi cara empalideció al pensar el precio de ese candelabro, en especial al fijarme que era de oro, plata y diamantes.

-Candelabro…. 80000…. –ya ni siquiera escuche la cantidad de ceros después de eso, solo tomé la mano de maka y salí corriendo, si debía tanto, estaríamos toda la vida ahí.

-Soul… que haces?-preguntó maka mientras me seguía el paso aun tomados de la mano

-Que crees? Correr por nuestra billetera – dije mientras reía junto con maka

-Buen punto jajaja pero… y black star?- dijo preocupada

-Ah el viejo llego aquí solo y sabrá salir solo-dije sin preocuparme

-**SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL**-escuche la estrepitosa voz de black star

Corrí mas fuerte al oír que black star y una multitud tras él nos perseguía, estábamos en apuros, pero una sonrisa en mis labios se demostraba notablemente, me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de todo, quería que maka disfrutara la misma alegría que la mía, al ver su rostro me di cuenta que ella estaba igual de feliz que yo, y tal vez teníamos el mismo sentimiento de adrenalina en nuestros corazones.

-**SOUL LA PARED!- **Gritó maka

Me detuve a penas, estuve a unos centímetros de chocar contra la pared, por suerte esta tenía una ventana, la abrí, aun con la mano de maka junto a la mía salte de esta hasta un árbol, creí que al bajar tocaría el cuelo, pero bajo el árbol había un profundo agujero, en el cual caímos y caímos, sin sentir más que como el viento tocaba nuestro cuerpo, no sabía si caía arriba, abajo, a la derecha, izquierda, solo sabía que estaba cállenlo, o tal vez estaba subiendo?

-Abrasé a maka la cual estaba un poco extrañada, no mostraba señales de miedo o temor, si no mas.. De curiosidad.

_Donde llegaríamos esta vez?_

**Acepto críticas, sugerencias, de todo D: si pudiera mejorar sería genial, **

**Pero no tengo talento para esto u_u tengo planeado el siguiente capi, pero ustedes deciden si o publico o no TT^TT me demoré mucho, gomen! En serio lo lamento, estoy en crisis con el estudio y mi mente está perdido en el mundo de las matemáticas y gramática .**

**EL ser desconocido que apareció en el saludo, se revelará en los próximos fic jojojo después de todo debe tener algún enemigo, no puede ser todo perfecto xDD**

**Espero al menos haber entretenido a mi público : D**

**Review? D: no creo merecerla, pero aun así pregunto e_e xDD**


	8. Un momento de atención

_Para toda la gente que alguna vez leyó este fic_

_Carta a todas las Lectoras de ''Te odio, Te amo, Desaparece!, No te separes de mí!'' anteriormente llamado ''odio los viajes''_

_Lamento decirles a todos mis lectores, que no podre continuar este fic por un tiempo, espero poder retomarlo cuando pueda solucionar o más bien, poder ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza, personalmente me considero a mi misma egoísta por no continuar este fic además de haber tardado mucho en escribirlo, pero sencillamente no puedo continuarlo, si quisieran leer las Razones del por qué no continuo el fic, puede leerlo aquí abajo, si no puede saltarse al final, se dará cuenta de que las razones terminan por que las escribiré en ''negrita''_

_**Razón 1: El tiempo no lograba alcanzarme, el capitulo anterior a este tardé casi 7 dias en poder escribirlo, no solo por la falta de imaginación xDDD si no porque mi tiempo se ha vuelto un poco más corto de lo normal.**_

_**Razón 2: Bien…. Como explicar esta razón... comenzaré desde el principio este fic está basado en los animes que alguna vez vi y los cuales son conocidos por varios de los posibles lectores, no podía colocar algo como ''Moe Kare'' que es un manga que me fascina pero no creó que mucha gente escuchara o leyera sobre él xDD tenía planeado poner para el próximo capítulo ''Pandora Hearts'' con un poco de ''Vocaloid'' pero lamentablemente mi cabeza no ha estado en paz durante un tiempo, bueno… les haré un breve resumen… ''Problemas familiares y sociales'' asi que mi cabeza ha estado hecha un caos xDD gomen.**_

_**Razón 3: comenzé a leer el fic desde el inicio y personalmente creo que ni yo misma lo leería, mejor mejoro un poco en esto de los fics y luego los publico x3**_

_Y Hasta aquí llegan mis razónes~~ no son muchas ni tampoco muy grabes, pero espero tomarme un tiempo para que mi cabeza descanse un poco, Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y que dejaron review._

_Varias de ellas me leyeron desde el principio y eso me alegra mucho_

_Como Kasumi-Keiko11 ^^ arigatou~ (seep tenía otro nombre el fic xDD)_

_También agradezco a las personas que me leyeron mucho tiempo dejándome comentarios alentadores _

_Como Mary Eruka Evans con sus Geko's :D (algún día te enviare una postal con soul con orejas de gatito y otra con orejas de conejito xDD (¿?))_

_Agradezco a alguien que admiro mucho *-* por sus fics~_

_ValeziiTha! O: _

_También Mencionar a Liz.I'm que amo Unos Drabbles que hiso hace poco *-*_

_Y también agradecer a los reviews de Leina-chan O: (y asi traje a black xD) Funny Girl( :D Kriko-chan~) a Mumi Evans Elric (Me sentí muy alagada con tanto alargamiento de palabras xDD) A JacquiWaki (gracias por el ''mini'' comentario que no es tan mini xDD)a Luna vi Britania (nasura y Mizuki me hicieron reír xDD en serio) a Tutsz (quien no pude conocer mucho xDD)_

_Y gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron sin dejar review xDDD (yo también he hecho eso xDD)_

_Espero poder continuar el fic en algún minuto de mi vida xDD_

_Gracias por su atención y este fic queda puesto en mi memoria como ''cosas importantes que aun no termino xDD''_

_Mis más sinceras disculpas a los que leen esto, gracias por su atención._


End file.
